From the Peg Board
by Squarepeg72
Summary: A collection of stories and poems for your entertainment. Most were written as part of the 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge to prepare for NanoWriMo 2017
1. Intro

A collection of stories and poems written as part of the 31 days of FanFiction/Writing Challenge. TIme to get ready for NaNoWriMo …

Day 1 - Shameless Fluff - Mischief Managed - Hermione x Loki

Day 2 - Rare Pair - Kit & Caboodle - Hermione x Oliver Wood

Day 3 - Family - Perfect Surprises - Hermione x Gregory Goyle

Day 4 - Something you don't ship - Dreams - Hermione x Snape

Day 5 - Friends - Bubbles & Beaches - Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Luna

Day 6 - A fandom you love but never write for – Scruffy – Han x Leia

Day 7 - The bad thing that no one talks about – Owl Feathers

Day 8 - A long lost OTP –

Day 9 - An Argument – Pitches – Oliver Wood x Marcus FLint

Day 10 - An AU – Chess Night – Hermione x Ron

Day 11 – Smut – Ropes – Harry x pansy

Day 12 - Major Character Death – Betrayal – Han Solo, Kylo Ren

Day 13 - Hurt/Comfort – Pillow Talk – Ginny x Harry

Day 14 - 100 Word Drabble – Luck Of The Irish – Dean x Seamus

Day 15 - Past, Present, Future all in the same fic

Day 16 - A piece from your life as fanfiction – Life With Lily – Ginny, Harry, & Lily

Day 17 - Breaking Up – Blades – Ron x Pansy

Day 18 - Involve your pet

Day 19 - Domestic Bliss

Day 20 - A Never Finished fic – Fire Knight – Hermione x Charlie

Day 21 - A Holiday Celebration

Day 22 - A One-shot off of a longer fic – Lullabies From Books and Brooms – Hermione x Oliver Wood

Day 23 - Under the age of 18/in their youth

Day 24 - A challenge given to you by someone else – Moonlight - Marauders

Day 25 - Pre-Relationship

Day 26 - A crossover

Day 27 - Substance Use - Alcohol, drugs, etc.- Amber Tears - Draco

Day 28 - A character doing your real life job

Day 29 - Graphic Depictions of Violence

Day 30 - Role Reversal – Legs – Hermione x Ron

Day 31 - Gift Fic – Holiday Lights – Hermione x Charlie

Hermione's Haven January Roll-A-Drabble – His Nightmare – Hermione x Draco

The Melting Pot – Ship It Challenge 2018

Day 1 – The Ship You Would Make Cannon – Silks – Luna x Blaise

Day 2 – The Ship That is Cannon – The Letter – Ginny x Harry

Day 3 – The Ship You're Most Ashamed Of – Aftermath – Natasha x Bruce (Avengers)

Day 4 – The Ship You Write the Most – The Anniversary That Almost Wasn't – Hermione x Draco

Day 5 -


	2. Mischief Managed

Day 1 - Shamelss Fluff

Mischief Managed

Paring: Hermione x Loki

Rating: T

Hermione finally decides on costumes to wear to her parents' costume party. Will Loki go along with her idea?

* * *

Hermione was staring in her closet trying to decide on costumes for her parent's Halloween party. She usually went by herself, but this year she was bringing a guest. She needed to find an idea for costumes because her parents had insisted on a couples theme this year. But what could she talk him into being …

Loki was pacing nervously in Hermione's sitting room. He might be the God of Mischief but he knew NOTHING about these human Halloween traditions. Hermione was in the bedroom mumbling to herself as clothes were swirling around her head. There was nothing wrong with what he was wearing. "Mione, love. Why are most of your clothes circling your head?"

"Because, my dear mischief maker, my parents are having a costume party and the theme is famous couples … and really don't think they would appreciate us showing up as Loki and Hela …" Hermione replied distractedly.

"Well … what about Loki and Thor?" he asked as Hermione continued to sort through her closet.

"You just don't want to change." Hermione's voice drifted out of the back of the closet. "I've got it … "

"Mione, I don't like the sound of that," Loki started to back away from the closet as Hermione's clothes started to settle back into their places. "I usually get in trouble when I say that to you."

Hermione walked out of the closet with a black cape, wire, and a ball gown. "What are you doing with that?"

"My darling mischief maker, learn to say 'As you wish' whenever I ask you anything and we will be fine," Hermione mumbled as she began to transfigure the clothes Loki was wearing,

"I like black as much as the next villain, but this, love, is ridiculous. I do not wear knee breeches and I am NOT showing that much chest to your parents and friends." Loki protested as he began to look like a pirate.

"Here, put on this, my darling pirate. The Dread Pirate Roberts needs his mask and we are going to be late if you keep protesting," Hermione tossed a black mask to Loki as she began to undress

"Who is the Dread Pirate Roberts and how can I talk you into not adding anything to what you have on now?" Loki asked as Hermione began to slip into her ice blue ball gown. " I like you just the way you are now."

"He is Princess Buttercup's long lost love and I am Princess Buttercup. We are watching the Princess Bride tomorrow night and that will answer all your questions," Hermione informed Loki as she began to create her tiara from some wire she had found in the closet. "Mom will love it and Dad will be slipping in lines from the movie all night. He does a great Vizzini impersonation."

"As you wish," Loki replied as he watched Hermione slip her tiara on her head. "We are going to have to use that time turner of yours if you take any more time to get ready. Your parents said to be there by 7 and it is a quarter till now."

"It is a good thing we can apparate to Dad's shed in the backyard then. Mum asked me to bring the Jack-o-Lanterns from the shed to the house when we get there." Grabbing her beaded bag and Loki's hand, Hermione apparate her pirate to her parents as he said. "As you wish."


	3. Kit & Caboodle

Day 2 - Rare Pair

Kit & Caboodle

Pairing: Hermione x Oliver Wood

Rating: T

Hermione and Oliver keep tripping over the trappings of their professions. Can they make it all work?

* * *

Hermione was tired and it was only Monday. Her case was full of work she still needed to do but she was headed for the Floo. She was in a hurry to get home because Oliver was going to be home in time for dinner and she had one of his favorite meals simmering in the crock pot. With a few waves of her wand, dinner would be ready and they could enjoy a quiet evening together. "Home" she said wearily and dropped her handful of green powder…

Oliver was wiped and it had not even been a light practice. He still had game plans to work up but he was headed home. Hermione has promised to get home in time for dinner and he had a surprise planned for her. With a few waves of his wand, the flat would be filled with candles and music and they could enjoy a quiet evening together. Grabbing his kit, Oliver apparated home …

"Merlin's beard, I can't even get out of the Floo for his kit," Hermione mumbled as she stumbled over the quidditch gear Oliver had dropped when he entered the flat. "I swear I am going to shove his broom where even McGonagall could not find it …." Hermione continued to wade through Oliver's gear until she got to the kitchen. Pulling out her wand she began to add the finishing touched to dinner. "Ollie - Dinner will be ready soon. Meet me in the kitchen," she called down the hall as she started to collect his gear and put it in the "Quidditch closet". She really needed to figure out a better way for him to store all his gear or something (or someone) was going to end up broken. And, Merlin help them, if his precious brooms get broken …

"Sprèadhadh e! When did goblins start using this room as a library," Oliver swore as he searched through the stacks of books Hermione had scattered around the office. "I would like to be able to find the bleeding desk so I can get it out of the drawer I put it in." Oliver continues to move piles of books to try to get to the desk and his hidden treasure. Picking up Hermione's beaded bag from the hook on the office door, Oliver began to clear space by putting books in the bag. "Mione - Be there in a minute, I am trying to escape the back room." Oliver called back as he found the desk, and drawer, he was looking for. He really need to figure out a better way for her to do research at home so he could use the office too. His love and her books. Merlin help the person who messed with Hermione's filing system …

Hermione was placing bowls of potato soup on the table as Oliver entered the kitchen. "Smells wonderful, Mione," Oliver kissed her on the neck as Hermione put the trimming on the table. "A perfect choice for tonight. It was cold on the pitch today." Oliver pulled out her chair as he kissed Hermione's cheek. "Let's eat."

Oliver settled in to the table and small talk as they ate dinner. He nervously felt for the box in his pocket. "Ollie, it is good to have tonight together, I have missed this since the season has started." Hermione settled her hand on Oliver's thigh." Finish your dinner and we can settle into the couch by the fire."

"My love, we need to find a better way to keep your kit in this flat," Hermione said as she moved a quaffle off the couch onto a side table." I almost broke my ankle getting out of the Floo tonight. I love you dearly, but your kit …. Not so much."

"My dear, we need to find a better way to keep your research from taking over this flat," Oliver replied as her moved a stack of books from the couch onto a side table. "I almost could not find the desk in the office. I love you dearly, but your books … need their own vault."

Hermione settled into the couch and held out her hand to draw Oliver to her. Oliver dropped to his knee instead. "My dearest Hermione. I love your books and I love your brain, but, I love you even more. Marry me?"

Oliver slipped the ring from his pocket and slid it on Hermione's hand. Hermione watched the firelight sparkle off the emeralds and amethyst now circling her ring finger. "My dearest Ollie. I love to watch you guard the hoops and I love to watch you fly, but, most of all, I love you. Yes, I'll marry you."

"Forever and for now, " Oliver whispered as he cradled her face in his hands. Hermione and Oliver quietly kissed among the kit and caboodle of their lives. And the world moved on ...


	4. Prefect Letters -from Prefect Chronicles

Day 3 - Family

Prefect Letters

Pairing: Hermione x Gregory Goyle

Rating: T

Rory is missing her family after her first week at Hogwarts. But a gift from her parents lets her see just how much she is loved by Hermione and Gregory Goyle.

* * *

Rory was surprised when her parents' owl dropped a box in front of her on at the table in the Great Hall. It was the end of her first week as a student at Hogwarts. She had grown up in these halls but the castle seemed different now. Mum and Papa were working on a project for Hagrid. They would be back next week and her brothers were only a whisper away. Opening the box carefully, Rory took out the parchment covered in her Papa's distinct scrawl. _"Aurora Hope Granger-Goyle, Here is the first piece of your story. Letters your Mum and I wrote as we waited for you to arrive. Always know you are loved, Papa"_ Rory carried her treasure up to her room and removed the green and red ribbons from around the packet of letters. Then, she began to read ...

Mia, my love,

I can hardly believe we are here today. By the end of the night you will be my wife and I am still in shock. Thank you for looking beyond our houses and believing in me when others didn't. I still have trouble believing we survived and found each other. The weight of your feather around my neck reminds me that you are never far from me and I cannot wait for the weight of your ring on my finger to remind me that you are mine forever. Come find me in the Great Hall.

Yours for always, Greg

My darling Greg,

I don't know why I am writing you a letter this time, but it seems right. Remember the night we moved me into your flat? We did more than just move boxes. How do you feel about turning the spare room into a nursery?

Yours Always, Mia

Mia, my love,

What do you mean? Turn the spare room into a nursery? Have you been to see the healer? What do we do next? Now the new feather makes sense. You had an idea on our wedding day. Why did you wait to tell me? How do I thank you for this amazing gift? I may love you even more now.

Yours for always, Greg

My darling Greg,

Why was your last letter delivered as a paper airplane across the sitting room? Come over here and I will answer all those silly questions. You don't have to thank me, just don't leave when I am fat and waddle. I love you Papa …

Yours always, Mia

Mia, my love,

My beautiful wife. How did I get so lucky? I love watching you sleep. The peace on your face calls to me and makes it difficult to go to my office. I know the last few weeks have had a rough start but, like everything else, we can get through this together. Madame Pomfrey promises that this too shall pass and our reward is beautiful. You grow more beautiful with each day, Mum…

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

I added the feather to my chain this morning. How can you say I am beautiful? I can't get out of the bed without losing the contents of my stomach, the circles under my eyes are dark, and my hair looks like Wormtail has made it his home. You don't have to wait on me every night when you get done with work. I am pregnant, not made of glass. When do you want to tell everyone?

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

Tonight was perfect. The people we care for most in the world now know that we will be a family of three in the spring and are happy for us. They can't see it yet, but I can. That cute little belly that you hide under oversized jumpers when you want to be comfortable amazes me. We are going to be parents. I never would have dreamed this big without you.

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

How do owls sound for the nursery? Harry suggested dragons or snow sprites but Ginny said to ignore him. I love waking up to your hand covering our little one. Have you felt the baby move yet? I think sometimes I can but it could be something else. My stomach still doesn't like me some mornings.

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

You amaze me. How can I ever explain what it felt like when the baby kick my hand. I wake up in the middle of the night to watch you sleep and talk to your sweet bump. The baby kicked me last night when I went to kiss it. Do we want to know what we are having? Can you fill up your baby binder with plans if we choose not to know? For now, I think I will call the baby Swift.

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

Who says I have a baby binder? I may have a parchment or two, but never a binder :) I am fine with waiting for Swift to be a surprise if you are. I just want a healthy little one with your eyes. I heard you talking to our little one last night. Thank you for telling Swift to be nice to Mum. We can only hope the baby listens to us and not to Uncle Harry. If you thought he was trouble as a student, what will he be like as an uncle?

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

Merry Christmas! I had trouble choosing a gift for you this year because nothing could better than the gift you are giving me. Two years ago, I was afraid I would never have a wife and now I am going to be a father. Enjoy your weekend with Ginny and relax. I promise everything will be fine. Harry and I can only get into so much trouble with Headmistress McGonagall keeping an eye on us. I love you, my beautiful wife ...

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

What have you done? I go to a spa for the weekend and I come home to a transformed flat. The nursery is perfect. How did you get it all done? Owls and cats and a dragon guarding the crib. Where did you get a plushie snow sprite? Peeves tells me you have been planning this for a while. I love you, my darling husband …

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

You are not as big as a house and I am not going anywhere. I am putting this in writing in hopes that you will believe me. You are so beautiful and I am so lucky to be your husband. I know you have not been sleeping well and you can't see your feet anymore, but it is not the end of the world. There are extra pillows on the bed. Make yourself a nest and get some rest. Tonight I am taking care of everything. Please try not to worry. Everything will be as it is meant to be.

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

How did I get so lucky? I am big as a house, my belly is looks like the Marauder's Map and my belly button now pokes out instead of in. But instead of seeing all that, you rub my swollen feet and tell Swift what I beautiful mum I am. I have found you asleep on the couch every morning this week. I miss you in our bed. I miss waking up to your hands and lips on my belly. I promise to share my pillows if you promise to sing to the baby as I fall asleep. I will try not to worry, but I you hid my binder ….

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

Please don't scare me again. Seeing you pace the sitting room and rub your belly always makes me worry. Madame Pomfrey promises me that this is all part of the process but I do not like to see you in pain. Please rest. I know you feel like you have no room to breathe when you sit but pacing will only make your feet swell more. Work can wait and everything in the flat is ready for Swift's arrival. I bought some more pillows for the couch so you can have a nest there too…

Yours for always, Greg

My darling Greg,

Happy Valentines Day! Enjoy your weekend with Draco and Harry. I promise to rest on the couch and not get into too much trouble. Ginny and the girls have a shower planned for us when you get home. Don't believe anything Harry tells you this weekend. I promise you will have a chance to tease him about being a hovering husband soon enough.

Yours always, Mia

Mia my love,

Slow down. Swift will be here before we know it but, you have time to get everything done. You need to rest. I know you are not sleeping well and you are tired all the time. Take naps and don't worry about me. I promise I can take of my work and our flat. I love you and I love our little one. Pick a nest and rest there. Dinner is served there tonight.

Yours for always, Greg

My dearest Greg,

If you don't stop hovering, you will not have to worry about where I sleep. You will be sleeping on the couch so I have space to breathe. I promise I am trying to rest. Swift seems to think that my bladder is a punching bag and that sleep should only happen when I am up and moving. I know you two love to play "Chase the Hand" on my belly but I could do without the internal sore spots. You owe me a back rub and a foot rub, dearest…

Yours always, Mia

My dearest little one,

Please give your Mum a rest. I know you are excited to join us on the outside, but you still need to grow. You scared us both this week and Mum has promised to rest until it is time for you to come. Don't be in such a hurry to get here. We will be here when the time is right. Magic is best when it takes it time …

Love always, Papa

My sweet Swift,

Madame Pomfrey tells me you will be coming soon. Your papa and I are ready to meet you when the time is right. Until then, rest and finish growing. I cannot wait to hold you and count fingers and toes. You are a gift I never could have imagined and you have been loved since before you were made. Don't be in such a hurry to grow up.

Always, Mum

My dearest Mia,

Thank you. Look at what we have done …

My darling Greg,

Don't thank me yet. This could be our biggest challenge yet ...


	5. Dreams

Day 4 - Something you don't ship

Dreams

Pairing: Hermione x Severus Snape

Rating: M

Severus and Hermione struggle with feelings they should not have. Will they give in?

* * *

Dark eyes watch her

Invading her dreams

Waiting for her to catch him

Wet walls and solid stone

Amber eyes search for him

Filling her dreams

Waiting for him to see her

Wet walls and solid stone

Dark hair falls over troubles

Knowing he should not want

Waiting for the feeling

Strong heart and weak mind

Chocolate curls hide troubles

Wanting what she cannot have

Waiting for the burn

Strong heart and weak mind

Dark eyes haunted by truths

Filling gaps with dreams

Knowing it can never be

Moist eyes and clenched hands

Amber eyes haunted by reality

Building bridges with wishes

Knowing it should never be

Moist eyes and clenched hands

Dark hair torn from his head

Anger served like hors d'oeuvres

Starving for her touch

Broken glass and forbidden touches

Chocolate curls torn from her head

Desire dangled like a carrot

Broken glass and forbidden touches

Dark voice calls in her dream

Knowing what they cannot have

"You know me,

I just couldn't help myself"

Light voice calls in his dream

Weeping for what could have been

"You know me,

I will be waiting."


	6. Bubbles & Beaches

Day 5 - Friends

Bubbles & Beaches

Pairing: Hermione/Ginny/Luna/Pansy

Rating: T

The girls decide to get away for the weekend. Fun, sun and friendship - what more do you need ...

* * *

Ginger tresses pulled back

Sea and sand waiting

A weekend to relax

Looking for her center

Auburn curls blown around

Books and briefs left behind

A weekend to forget

Looking for her path

Pale strands tangle together

Sprites and spirits calling

A weekend to center

Looking for her past

Jet locks hang down

Dreams and doubts come together

A weekend to bloom

Looking for her forgiveness

Amber eyes search the horizon

Giggles and games on the wind

A time to forget

Waiting for her friends

Whiskey eyes scan the cottages

Baubles and bubbles in the breeze

A time to reconnect

Waiting for her peace

Icy eyes twinkle at the sight

Laughter and love in the air

A time to remember

Waiting for her faith

Dark eyes flash in the sun

Food and friends on the sand

A time to forgive

Waiting for her hope

Swift feet cross the sand

Chasing bubbles in the wind

A moment to remember

Renewing her hope

Scarred hands dip in water

Chasing flashes in the sea

A moment to relax

Renewing her faith

Pale hands skim the surface

Chasing voices in the wind

A moment to rewind  
Renewing her strength

Steady feet touch the sea

Chasing pebbles in the sand

A moment to reflect

Renewing her mind

Eight feet in the sea

Four voices in the wind

Two days to remember

One friendship made stronger


	7. Scruffy

Day 6 - A fandom you love but do not write

Scruffy

Pairing: Princess Leia x Han Solo

Rating: T

Love and hate are two sides of the same coin. Which side will land up for Han and Leia?

* * *

Staring up at the stars

She waited for him

The one that would hold her heart

And keep her soul

Staring out into the stars

He waited for her

The one who would save his soul

And capture his soul

Running into danger

She risks everything for her people

The one who would rebel

And lose what she treasures

Running from danger

He risks nothing for his profit

The one who shoots first

And ask for nothing

Hiding in plain sight

She builds a net of hope

The one who stand between the Dark

And the innocent

Hiding in cargo holds

He builds a net of lies

The one who destroys plans of the Dark

And the forgotten

Fighting in the cold

She searches for him

The one who saves a friend

And give up his own life

Fighting through the cold

He searches for the lost

The one who gives her hope

And saves her faith

Looking into the clouds

She fears the future

The one who holds her past

And his future

Looking into the pit

He shows no fear

The one who sacrifices all

And her heart

Slipping into the dark

She frees him from the cold

The one who protects

And the one who holds

Slipping out of the dark

He frees her from golden chains

The one who dares

And the one who dreams

Staring into the stars

She waits for him to fight

The one who holds her heart

And the challenge of the future

Staring into the night

He waits for her to speak

"I love you…"

"I know …"

Watching over time

She waits for him to come home

The one who holds her heart

And mends her soul

Watching over space

He wanders far from home

The one who reaches for his soul

And binds his heart

Holding him tight

She takes in his scent

The one who is her past

And her future

Holding her loosely

He takes in her strength

The one who stayed

And the one to be cherished

Looking into the night

She feels his loss

The one who was hers to tame

And she let go free

Looking into his son's eyes

He whispers her goodbye

The one who was his to love

And he could never free


	8. Owl Feathers

Owl Feathers

Characters: Harry Potter, Hedwig

Rating: T

The Battle of the Seven Potters took more from Harry than others … but it was just an owl, wasn't it?

* * *

White feathers shine in the dark

Silent companion

Loyal heart

Wise eyes

Dark hair hides in the dark

Silent child

Broken Heart

Old eyes

White feathers ruffle in the wind

Silent guardian

Wild heart

Sharp eyes

Dark hair falls in the light

Silent knight

Heavy heart

Hollow eyes

White feathers settle in the light

Silent warrior

grave heart

Restless eyes

Dark hairs drops in the liquid

Silent paladin

Fractured heart

Troubled eyes

White feathers slip into the night

Silent trooper

Battered heart

Brave eyes

Dark hair ruffled in the dark

Silent hero

Troubled heart

Empty eyes

White feathers beat at the dark

Silent arrow

Full Heart

Brave eyes

Dark hair twists in the sparks

Silent wanderer

Shattered heart

Sunken eyes

White feathers scream at the night

Vicious warrior

Faltering heart

Closed eyes

Dark hair lights with green flash

Screaming knight

Icy heart

Terrified eyes

White feathers fall in the night

Silent protector

Frozen heart

Cold eyes

Dark hair ruffles in the wind

Silent mourner

Crumbled heart

Ancient eyes


	9. Chess Night

Day 10 - an AU

Chess Night

Pairing:Ron x Hermione, Harry x Ginny, Luna, Neville, Daphne, Theo

Rating: T

Writing group and Chess club - in the same space? Friday nights will never be the same.

xxDustnight prompt: "Who is the Weasely playing chess with Kevin?"

* * *

Harry watched Ginny frantically type on her phone. "Gin, what are you planning? You know we are supposed to meet the guys tonight for Chess."

"Just talking to the girls. We are thinking about having a writing group tonight while you play. Besides, I need my Friday night coffee," Ginny replied, distracted by the messages popping up on her phone.

Ginny: Are you coming to Starbucks tonight?

Hermione: I guess. Are the guys playing chess tonight?

Daphne: It is Friday night … What do you think?

Ginny: What she really means is "Is your brother going to be there?"

Luna: Why would Mione need to know if Ron is going to be there tonight? We are going to be there and we have stories to write.

Hermione: That is not what I meant. But since you put it out ther Gin, is he?

Ginny: How should I know? Harry hasn't said anything and my brother lives his own life.

Daphne: But Mione is pacing around the living room throwing stuff in her bag :)

Luna: Which table are we getting this time. The guys took up most of the long table last time and my computer almost fell off the table trying to fit us around the end.

Daphne: Apparently we are leaving. Mione is already in the car and is yelling at me to hurry up or she will leave me.

Luna: I'm heading out in a few. First one there gets the round table by the window.

Daphne: Because it as the best view of the chess boards :)

Ginny: Okay girls. We are headed out too

"Come on, baby," Ginny said as she picked up her backpack. "The girls are on their way to Starbucks and the guys will have the boards set up if we don't leave soon."

"Coming GIn," Harry said as he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. "Let me check my phone before we go."

Ron: Mate, when are you heading to Chess Club?

Harry: Going out the door right now

Neville: Are we meeting at the same spot?

Harry: Starbucks, long table in 30 minutes

Theo: Are the girls going to be there?

Ron: Why would the girls be there?

Nevile: It is Friday night. They sit at the table, drink coffee and pretend to work on stuff

Harry: They really do write stories. I have read some of Gin's

Neville: WHy do you turn red when you read over her shoulder?

Theo: Have you read one of Daphne's "stories"?

Ron: I don't want to think about my sister writing anything other than children's books

Harry: Mate, I am married to her … and her book collection. She is definitely grown up.

Neville: I'm headed out. I'm bringing my new set

Ron: With the nice knight?

Neville: You'll have to be there to see.

Theo: I'm out. Save me a board

Harry: OMW

Ginny tugged Harry out the door as he finished his last text. "Will you hurry? I want to get the round table," Ginny asked as she pulled Harry towards the car. "Is ROn coming tonight?"

"I have no bloody idea. He never makes up his mind until the last minute," Harry grumbled as he settled into the driver's seat. "It is not like he is going to lose any game he decides to play. Who wants to know?"

"Don't worry about it … Just drive," Ginny patted Harry on the leg as she settled into her seat. Tonight could be interesting …

Ginny: We are finally in the car

Daphne: We should be there soon. Mione is testing the sound barrier. I did not think her car could go this fast

Luna: I'm here. I got the round table with the best view of the guys favorite table

Ginny: Awesome. We will be there shortly. Was that a sonic boom I just heard?

Daphne: It might have been.

Luna: Tell Mione the guys are not here yet so she can slow down.

Ginny: Harry isn't sure who is coming tonight. But when is he ever sure?

Luna: Never. I think I see Neville's car. I'm going to order coffee

Daphne: Speaking of stalking people …

Luna: I am not stalking Neville. I just happened to know what he drives.

Ginny: Harry is looking at me like I have lost my mind. I could be all the laughing …

Daphne: Please, God, let me make to Starbucks in one piece

Ginny: :) :) :)

Harry and Ginny parked beside Hermione's car. As he got out of the car, Harry asked, "Do you smell burning rubber?" Ginny giggled.

"Yes, I do. Check Hermione's tires," Ginny answered harry as she lifted her bag out of the car. "I'm headed inside. I see Neville and Theo sitting outside. Don't forget your book."

Harry and Ginny walked through the parking lot towards Starbucks. "Go on in, honey. I'm going to check out Neville's new chess set. He said the knight is nicely carved," Harry opened the door for Ginny to enter the shop. "I hope Ron gets here to see it."

Harry: Mate, are you coming tonight?

Harry: You driving?

Neville: Dude, He never texts if he is driving.

Harry: Why did you just text? I am sitting beside you

Theo: Because it is makes as much sense as you asking Ron if he is driving because he didn't answer your first text.

Harry: Theo, are you driving?

Theo: Speech to text, genius. Ever heard of it?

Neville: Ladies … be nice.

Ron: Mate, I am at the light. Be there in a few.

Hermione looked out the window. "Hey Luna, Neville is here. Are you going out to talk to him?"

"No, I am not. All he ever does is talk about what he is doing at his greenhouse or what chess tournament he is getting ready for," Luna looked over to the chess set up across the room. "It is great that he has his own business and has a hobby, but he never seems to look at me when he talks to me."

"That's because he is busy turning bright red and tripping over his tongue," Ginny spoke as she set her dirty chai latte on the table. "He has had a crush on you since freshman year."

"He has not. He would not even speak to me," Luna looked over the top of her laptop. "He does clean up nice."

"But not as nice as Theo," Daphne said as she turned on her computer. "WHo is he dating this week?"

"I have no idea. I cannot keep up with his love life," Ginny started typing on her computer. "Harry mentioned something about him taking a break from the dating scene, but, it's Theo. That could mean a day, a week or forever."

"Heads up, ladies," Sam, thier favorite barista called out, "The objects of your conversation are on the move,"

Harry held the door open for Neville and Theo. "Dude, when are you going to ask her out?" Theo whispered as Neville walked past him. "She isn't seeing anyone right now and you have been drooling over her since high school."

"Ummm … Never. There is no way she is interested in me," Neville stammered as he placed his chess bag on their table. ""We never seem to say more than three words to each other."

"Dude, she is here every Friday night and she always sits in the seat that looks right at where you sit," Theo poked Neville in the shoulder. "She likes you. Trust me."

"Says the man that changes girls like he changes underwear," Harry teased Theo as he started setting chess pieces on the board closest to him. "How goes your love life?"

"Don't ask. I am swear off the entire female population." Theo blushed as he sat across the board from Harry. "Millie was way too much and I just need to recover before I think about anything other than work, chess and which bike I am getting tomorrow."

"You're buying a bike this weekend, mate?" Ron asked as he approached the table. "I thought Millie didn't want you to get one because it was too dangerous."

"Glad to see you chowed up, pretty boy," Theo answered as he shook Ron's hand. "Millie no longer has a say in my life. Neville is waiting to beat you with his new chess set."

Ginny: Harry isn't going to have any hair left on his head if hee keep pulling it.

Hermione: He can beat Theo if he takes his time. He usually does.

Luna: When did Neville get his hair cut. It looks cute.

Daphne: Go ask him.

Luna: No way. He is in the middle of a game and Ron has more pieces on the board.

Hermione: Ron is looking cute tonight.

Ginny: Go talk to him

Daphne: Yeah … Go "talk" to him

Luna: And while you're at it, go get some napkins. You are drooling on your keyboard.

Ginny: She should get some for everyone … except me

Ginny: You are all drooling over the guys at the chess boards right now

Luna: Including you … Just because he put a ring on it doesn't mean you stopped drooling

Daphne: OMG … have you ever seen them at dinner after chess club …

Hermione: They are worse than they were in high school. They really need to get a room and not share so much of their private life with us.

Ginny: We are not that bad

Luna: YES

Daphne: YOU

Hermione: ARE

Ginny: Just you wait … Wonder if Ronald will answer a text while he plays …

Hermione: Don't you dare …

"Hey, honey," Harry kissed Ginny on the top of her head. "THe guys are talking about going to B Dubs after Starbuck closes. You good with that?"

"Sure. Would they mind the girls coming too?" GInny asked as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair. "We haven't hung out together in a while."

"What would you call this then?" Harry asked as he pulled Ginny up from her seat/ "We see them every Friday night."

"But you play chess with the guys over there and I write stories and make snarky comments over here," Ginny kissed Harry on the cheek as she made her way to the counter. "That's not exactly hanging out together. Another coffee?"

"Sure. Bring it over and i'll talk to the guys." Harry headed back to his game with Theo. "I'm sure they'll be fine with it."

Harry: The girls want to come along to B Dubs after Chess Club

Ron: All of them?!

Theo: That could be fun

Neville: Are we playing chess or not?

Harry: Keep your shirt on. We are playing chess.

Theo: But having a late night snack with girls could be good incentive for kicking your butt with your new chess pieces, Nev

Ron: I am not ready to sit at the same table as Mione. She probably still hates my guts

Harry: Mate, she asks Ginny every Friday if you are going to be here

Neville: Gentlemen … chess is on the agenda right now

Theo: But it is fun to needle Ron …

Harry: Daphne asked about you too, Theo …

Theo: FML … She is beautiful but scary. DId you see how she tore Cormac a new one as she threw the ring back at him?

Ron: She asked about me?

Neville: Your move Red

Harry: So we are good with the ladies join us?

Theo: For the love of God

Neville: Chess, anyone?

Ron: What the hell … sure thing

"Hey, baby. Decaf Caramel Macchiato," Ginny kissed Harry in the cheek as she place his coffee beside his board. "So, are we good for later."

"The guys are fine with it." Harry answered as he took a sip. "How is your writing coming?"

"Same as always," Ginny rubbed Harry's shoulders. "Ant to read it when we get home?"

"Get a room," chimed from three voices around the chess boards. "I do believe we have chess to play,' Neville added.

Hermione: Quit touching your husband and come look at this girl standing by the counter

Daphne: That combination should NOT have been let out of the store

Luna: Ladies, she cannot help her poor choices

Ginny: We are on for B Dubs with the boys. Who told her that looked good?

Daphne: She is going to break something walking in heels that high

Luna: How is she moving at all? I think she had those jeans painted on … Big girls do not need to do that :(

Hermione: I was fine with her choices until I realized that there is a rip along the bottom of her bum … she is going to freeze some things if it rips any more

Luna: Not to mention that her boobs are going to fall out of that shirt if she bends over Neville one more time …

Ginny: and Neville does not need to see boobs … unless they are yours :)

Luna: GINNNNNY … Neville is not seeing anything of mine

Daphne: Luna and Neville sitting in a tree

Hermione: G

Ginny: Mione … you are drooling again

Luna: Because Ron just walked past … and his jeans fit just right …

Ginny: EWWWW … that's my brother …

Daphne: I never thought I could go for a guy in khakis, but the way those fit on Theo …

Luna: Did we come herer to write or look at boys?

Ginny: LOOK

Daphne: AT

Hermione: RON … Hmmm … Pansy was stupid letting him go

Ginny: So .. go get him …

"Starbucks is closing in ten minutes, ladies," Sam spoke over the top of the coffee maker. "Ginny, can you let the guys know?"

"Sure thing, Sam," Ginny looked up and yelled "Ten minutes Chess Nerds!"

"I don't think that is what he meant, Gin," Hermione blushed as she started to pack up. " I think he wanted you to go over and tell them."

"I have stuff to pack," Ginny grinned. "Besides, look at all the boys blush."

"How are we getting to B Dubs," Luna asked as she put her bag on her shoulder. "I really don't want to drive."

"How about we see if the guys want to drive," Daphne suggested. "We can come back for our cars afterwards."

Ginny: Can we talk the guys into driving the girls?

Harry: Are you playing matchmaker?

Ginny: WOuld I do that?

Harry: Honey … I know who I married

Ginny: Just ask … Neville will never ask Luna if we leave it up to him

Harry: Ron's pride is stronger than his chess game

Ginny: and Theo ...

Harry: is never going to ask Daphne is we don't do something

Ginny: How is it that we know that they like each other and they sit there staring and drooling

Harry: and never make a move

GInny: Time to shove

Harry: One … Two … Three … PUSH

"Ladies, are you ready to go?" Harry asked as he reached for GInny's bag. "The fellow have offered rides to the ladies if you don't want to drive."

"That sounds great, honey," Ginny gave Harry a quick kiss. "Lets see … Luna can ride with Neville. Ron and Hermione can ride with us and Theo can give Daphne a lift."

"I need to head out straight from B Dubs," Ron Spoke up. "MIone, would you be good with riding in my car?"

"Sure," Hermione zipped her bag, " Sounds like everyone has a ride."

"To the cars," Theo grabbed Daphne's hand and headed for the door.

"After you," Neville stuttered, holding the door open of the girls. "My car is this way, Luna," Neville placed his hand in the small of Luna back to lead her to his car.

"See you at B Dubs, Mione," Ginny waved to the other couples as she slipped into Harry's car.

"So … how are you doing, Mione?" Ron asked as he opened the passenger door of his car for Hermione. "Are the partners treating you well."

"I'm good. Thanks for asking," Hermione looked up at Ron as she buckled in. " How are things at the store?"

"Good. George is working on some new gadgets for the holidays," Ron started the car. "I just hope he doesn't maim himself testing them."

"Somethings never change," hermione laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"So, Mione, how are things with Blaise?" Ron felt the question rush from his lips before his brain could stop it.

"They aren't," Hermione answered. "We figured out that we were better as friends. Besides, Blaise thinks I am in love with someone that is not him."

"Too bad. So who is the lucky guy?" Ron swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

"Well, it is someone I dated a while back. But, we let stupid stuff turn into deal breakers," Hermione whispered.

As Ron continue to drive, a heavy silence filled the car. Hermione played with the bracelet on her wrist and watched Ron clinch the steering wheel.

"So, have you ever thought of giving this guy a second chance," Ron's words were so soft Hermione wasn't sure she had heard them.

"I think I could be talked into that," Hermione reached out and touched Ron's hand as he parked the car. "Can we talk before we go inside?"

"Sure. Let me tell Harry we will be a few minute," Ron pulled out his phone to send the message.

Ron: Mate. Talking to Mione in the car. Be there in a few

Harry: Sure. No one else is here yet.

Ron: K. Can you save us seats at the end of the table

Harry: Beside or across

Ron: Across …

Hermione: Gin, thank you

Ginny: For what?

Hermione: Making me ride with Ron. We talked

Ginny: Really?

Hermione: Yeah. Cleared the air a little

Ginny: Mione … be good

Hermione: I'll think about it

Ron sat his phone on the dash of the car and reached for Hermione's hand. "I'm sorry. I think I was too young and scared to realize how wonderful you were. I have regretted our parting words since they left my mouth. Forgive me?"

"Only if you do the same for me. Pride is a horrible thing when you let it tear apart a relationship and a friendship. I have missed you terribly," Hermione touched Ron's cheek. "Can you forgive me and give us a clean slate?"

"I forgave you a long time ago, Mia," Ron leaned forward to rest his forehead on hers. "So, what do we do now?"

"We talk things out and we take it one day at a time," Hermione whispered against his lips. "But, right now, you feed me." Hermione quickly kissed him and scrambled out of his car.

Laughing, Ron got out of the car and caught up to Hermione. He grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips. "I have missed you, sweetheart."

"I've missed you, too," Hermione breathed in Ron's kiss. "Shall we face the music?"

Ron looked down at their joined hands. "Every day, if you walk beside me."


	10. Pitches

Day 9 - An argument

Pitches

Pairing: Oliver Wood x Marcus Flint

Rating: T

When husbands play sports together, what could go wrong? Oliver getting hurt and having to listen to Marcus play … when he can't watch over him on the pitch.

A/N:

Scots Galec:

Sprèadhadh e - Blast it!

Madainin mhath, mo fear - Good morning, my husband

* * *

"Damn it Flint. What were you thinking? Or were you even thinking?" Oliver yelled at the radio as Lee Jordan's voice filled their flat. "I am stuck on this bloody couch because of a broken leg and you try to break your neck going after a goal."

Pansy walked into the sitting room and turned off the radio as Oliver threw popcorn at it. "And this is why Marcus asked me to say with you. He was worried that you would hurt yourself listening to the game."

"He should be more worried about himself. Stubborn man. He know the Cannons' keeper always pops up from the hoops after one of their beaters sends the bludger after the guy with the quaffle." Oliver muttered. "It's not like I haven't practiced that counter move with him a dozen times."

"Your husband knows what he is doing, Ollie," Pansy reminded him as she settled in beside him on the couch. "Just for the record, remind me how you ended up on the couch instead of out on the pitch with your husband …"

"Sprèadhadh e! Woman, dinna bring that up," Oliver started to turn bright red as he shifted his encased leg on the footstool. "Bloody bludgers and broomsticks. How was I supposed to see the thing coming up from behind me?"

"I seem to recall a certain dark haired wizard warning you about the Harpies and their bludgers," Pansy handed Oliver a cup of tea, "Drink up. The sooner you finish your tea the sooner I turn the radio back on."

"Bloody hell! What is this vile tea?" Oliver looked over at Pansy. "Are ye trying to kill me? Since when does tea taste like grass and dirty socks?"

"Since it has Skele-Gro in it. How long do you want to be off the pitch?" Pansy asked as she walked back towards the kitchen. "Drink up. I promised Marcus I would get you to drink your meds before bed when he asked me to come over and baby sit … I mean listen to the game with you."

Oliver's eyelids began to droop. "There be more than foul medicine in this tea … I think you drugged me …"

"At your husband's request, dear one. He knew how you would take this game and he knows you need to rest." Pansy kissed Oliver on the top of his head and carefully tucked the quilt around his legs. Pansy clicked the radio back on. "Sweet dreams. Marcus will be home before you know it."

"So, how was he?" Marcus asked as he tiptoed into the sitting room. "I know he hates being stuck on the couch right now."

"Grumpy. He threw things at the radio when you went for your first goal," Pansy told Marcus as she put on her coat. "You are lucky I love you both like brothers. It is not fun sitting with either of you when you are the one off the pitch."

"Thanks, love. You know I owe you," Marcus kissed pansy on the cheek as she headed for the floo. "How did you get him to sleep?"

"My mum's secret tea. Camomile, Skele-Gro and Grammie's Sleepy drops," Pansy grinned as she ducked into the floo. "Sweet dreams, dear friend."

Marcus walked over to the couch and ran his fingers through his husband's hair. "Ollie, my heart, what am I going to do with you?" Carefully, lifting Oliver from the couch, Marcus took them both to bed.

Oliver stretched in the morning light. Reaching across the sheets, he ran his fingers along the scar on Marcus' shoulder. His reminder of the match that made him realize how much he loved the man lying beside him. "Don't ever scare me like that again, Marcus. I can't lose you." Oliver kissed along the scar as he pulled his husband into his chest.

Marcus mumbled and snuggled deeper into Oliver's chest. Oliver settled himself into a more comfortable position and drifted back to sleep.

"Don't scare you again!" Oliver jerked awake as Marcus yelled at him from across the room. " From the man who spent half a game hanging upside down on his broom because he would not admit the bludger hit to his hip had dislocated it and he couldn't sit on his broom."

"Sprèadhadh e! I canna help that. I had hoops defend." Oliver winced as he sat up in the bed. "I am not the one making death dives for the ground to avoid a bludger and try to score in the same swoop."

"Death dives … Really!" Marcus sputtered as he paced the room. "From the man who sees nothing wrong with turning his back on a pitch FULL of bludgers and brooms to stop a quaffle from going through his hoops with his HEAD. How many concussions do I have to watch you get ?"

"I KNOW what the hell I am doing. I can hear the wind whistle around those bloody bludgers as they come at me," Oliver threw his pillow across the room in Marcus's direction. "I trust the twins to keep me safe and I TRUST you to get the quaffle once I knock it away from the hoops."

The air seemed to leave the room as Oliver and Marcus stared at each other from opposite ends of the caved as he saw the tears in Oliver's eyes. Oliver reached out his hand as he slide to the middle of the bed.

"Bloody hell, Ollie. How can you lay there with a cast up to your hip and tell me not to worry?" Marcus settled heavily on the bed. "It is scary as hell to watch you fly around the hoops every game. Beautiful and scary, all in one."

"Mo fear, do you think it is any easier for me to watch you fly around the pitch driving the quaffle from end to end." Oliver ran his fingers along the scar on Marcus's shoulder. "It is like watching poetry being written as you move the quaffle down the pitch… I fall in love with you more with every game."

"Remind me why we are yelling," Marcus whispered as he turned towards Oliver.

"Because you risk your life on a broom when I am not there to watch it," Oliver replied as he sipped at Marcus's lips.

"Good morning, Ollie," Marcus pushed against Oliver's chest as he kissed a trail from his lips to his neck.

"Madainin mhath, mo fear," Oliver tugged on Marcus hair and kissed his husband senseless.


	11. Betrayal

Day 12 - Major Character Death

Betrayal

Pairing: Kylo Ren/Han Solo

Rating: M

The final meeting of a father and son … What was going through his head.

A/N: This was a difficult piece to write because it was a difficult scene to watch … WARNING … the prompt is MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH … if you know the series, you know who dies and who kills him … If you can't handles it, don't read any further ...

* * *

He's here … I can feel him.

How is she with him … I know she is not here.

I am not good … I am the descendant of Vader

I am not what they think I can be … I am Solo, Not Skywalker

Why is he here … he can't save me for her

Why am I here … my master is asking too much

I can do this … I can find my way home

I can feel them … I can never go home

Is that really him … that old man cannot be my father

Is this really me … I feel older than he looks

I am Sith… I am strong in the dark

I am her son … she thinks there is still light in me

Why did he put it down … his eyes see too much

What is that behind him … her eyes should not be here

I am strong … I can do this

I am weak … I still feel him in my soul

What is he thinking … he should turn from me

What can I do … my Master says this is right

I am Vader's line … I cannot be trusted

I am her son … I cannot hide the truth in my eyes

Why did he trust me … I have made my choice

Why have I killed my father ...


	12. Luck of the Irish

Day 14 - 100 Word Drabble

Luck of the Irish

Pairing: Dean Thomas x Seamus Finnigan

Rating: M

Waiting for his love to return from war … Regretting parting words … Fearing what's next

* * *

Blue eyes search the dark

Waiting for his heart

Two glasses of amber

Waiting for a celebration

Dark eyes search the scene

Waiting to breathe

Two feet of stone

Waiting for courage

Scarred hand ruffle dark locks

Waiting for his dream

Two beats of fear

Waiting for a sign

Lean hands clutch curved wood

Waiting for his strength

Two steps of terror

Waiting for hope

Weak legs lift him from his seat

Waiting for his love

Two steps forward

Waiting for forgiveness

Weak arms reach for his heart

Waiting for his future

Two steps forward

Waiting for forever


	13. Ropes

Day 11 - Smut

Ropes

Pairing: Harry x Pansy

Rating: M

Harry and Pansy spend a night tied up in each other ...

* * *

Sleep was like sex. The less you had, the more you craved it.

\- Robert Dugoni

* * *

Satin on her skin

Dark eyes stare into the night

Waiting for him

Wanting the bite

Silk in his hands

Jade eyes stare into the space

Waiting for her

Wanting the tie

Hands on wood

Dark hair falling down her back

Waiting for his call

Wanting his bite

Fingers on brass

Jet strands falling in his eyes

Waiting on her knock

Waiting her tie

Ropes on the bed

Dark strands coiled in rows

Waiting for her skin

Wanting to cover

Silks on the table

Jade bands coiled on sheets

Waiting for his hands

Wanting to bind

Satin on the floor

Pale skin laid on cool sheets

Waiting for the ropes

Wanting their touch

Silk on the floor

Scarred fingers laid on hot skin

Waiting for the pattern

Wanting their knots

Hands on silks

Dark eyes search his skin

Waiting for the knots

Wanting the bite

Fingers on skin

Jade eyes search her skin

Waiting for the pieces

Wanting to tie

Lips open with desire

Dark hair brushing his skin

Waiting for his touch

Wanting his kiss

Lips sip with desire

Jet strands brushing her skin

Waiting for her breath

Wanting her surrender

Ropes on her skin

Dark strands holding his desire

Waiting for her permission

Wanting her heat

Silks in his hands

Jade bands brushing her skin

Waiting for his knot

Wanting his strength

Hands on his ropes

Dark eyes drooping with pleasure

Waiting for his push

Wanting his steel

Fingers on her center

Jade eyes drooping with pleasure

Waiting for her shiver

Wanting her velvet

Lips on cool skin

Soft kisses tracing bites

Waiting for permission

Wanting her release

Lips on hot skin

Biting kiss tracing moans

Waiting for tremors

Wanting his reward

Satin on his skin

Dark eyes lifting to his

Waiting for the fall

Wanting his moan

Silk on her skin

Jade eyes lifting to hers

Waiting for the rise

Wanting her heart

Hands in the air

Dark hair tangles in his hands

Waiting to let go

Wanting to rest

Fingers on the ropes

Jet strands tangles in hers

Waiting to let go

Wanting to relax

Ropes on the bed

Pale hands feeling hot skin

Waiting to speak

Wanting to love

Silks on the sheets

Scarred hands feeling cool lips

Waiting to hear

Wanting to love


	14. Life with Lily

Day 16 - A piece from your life as fanfiction

Life with Lily

Characters: Harry, Ginny, Lily Luna

Rating: G

Harry and Ginny thought parenting would be easier with only one child at home … but then the baby turned into a social butterfly.

* * *

For my beautiful social butterfly - being your mum is a great and exhausting adventure. Never quit being who you are. Love you!

* * *

Ginny woke up hugging the edge of the bed. So did Harry. A small starfish, named Lily Luna Potter, had taken over the middle of the bed and was trying to poke her toes up her mother's nose. "Harry… Harry … wake up, Harry," Ginny whispered as she tried to find some space on the bed. "You have to get her back in her bed, I really need to not have her toes in my nose."

"MMMM, wha?" Harry struggled to untangle himself from his daughter's arm and leg. "What is the point? She will only come back."

"What time is it? Please tell me she doesn't have anything today," Ginny rolled towards the alarm clock on her bedside table. "7 am… I can sleep, can't I?"

"What day is it?" Harry mumbled as he tried to wrangle the octopus in their bed. "If it is Saturday, we may be safe."

"Saturday … the 14th … Please, dear Merlin, let it be activity free …" GInny whispered as she looked at the calendar beside the bed. Then, she groaned.

"Ballet then a birthday party then swim lessons then the Burrow for dinner … " Ginny groaned.

"No, it is Saturday. She cannot have taken over Saturday. I don't have to work on Saturday," Harry moaned as he rolled over. " I need to sleep. Our last case was draining."

"Deadlines have been tight lately. I need the sleep too," Ginny reached over Lily to touch Harry's hair, "I'll take ballet if you will meet me at the birthday party."

"So you can come home and nap … while I get the sugar rush," Harry played with a lock of Lily's hair. "What time and where?"

"I'll apparate her to Flying Pies if you can meet us there at 11:30. Mum wants me at the Burrow by 3 to help are dinner," Ginny sighed as she started to get out of the bed. "I guess I had better shower before Her Majesty arises."

Ginny crawled out from under the covers, and Lily, and headed for the shower. She needed coffee and food, but she also needed to be clean and dressed before she got the little one out of bed. The smell of fresh brew and pancakes meet her as she left the bathroom. "FIgured I would get your fuel ready. Besides, our smallest child has now taken over the ENTIRE bed." Harry greeted her with a cup in his hand and a plate on the table. "I'll get her up while you eat. Then, you can get her dressed and her hair fixed."

"Great … take the easy job," Ginny chuckled as Harry left the room. Lily was particular about her hair and clothes and that part of the morning scared her husband more than anything he faced with his work as an Auror. "Bun for ballet, braid for the rest of the day … is her bag packed with dance and play clothes …" GInny muttered to herself as she walked towards Lily's room.

"But, Daddy, I don't want to wear the pink leo today. Poppy said she was wearing her black one and we ALWAYS match …" GInny giggled as she peeked around her daughter's door. Lily was standing on her bed waiving her "fairy wand" at her daddy and Harry was holding out two leotards.

"Princess Lily, your teacher has pink on the calendar for the leo today and Mummy has to get you to class by 9," Harry was trying to convince his daughter to wear the leotard in question. "You can match Poppy next time."

"Beauty shop time, Miss Lily," Ginny declared as she entered Lily's room. "Bun for dance, braids for the rest of the day … and the pink leo that Daddy is holding because Miss Mia said so, no more fussing. I have your outfit for the party and swim lesson in your bag already."

"Good luck, love," Harry dropped a kiss on GInny's cheek as he left the room, "I'm going back to bed. I'll meet you at Flying Pies at 11:30."

"Quick, Quick, little miss. We need to Floo in twenty minutes and your hair …" Ginny got out her wand and began trying to tame the collection of curls on her daughter's head. "I need to talk to Mione about how she tamed her's. Lily, stand still."

Fifteen minutes, two meltdowns and one broken hair elastic later, GInny and Lily were in the Floo and headed for dance. "Mummy, can I go to Nannie's after swim. She has a new owl and she said I could come play with it,"

"Lily Luna Potter, what have I told you about last minute additions to your social calendar. Daddy and Mummy can only be so many places at one time," Ginny answered her fidgety daughter, trying to get Ballet slipper on moving feet. "I am not getting a time turner to keep up with your schedule."

"But, Mummy, please … she asked me to come over," Lily batted her eyes at Ginny "I promise to be good."

"Not today, princess," GInny answered as she shewed Lily to the dance floor. "We have to be at your Nan's for dinner by 5:30 and swim always runs late."

Ginny sat heavily in a chair in the waiting room. Teddy , James, and Albus had never been this busy or picky. Leave to the last child home to run her ragged.

Two hours later, GInny was arguing with her 8 year old about what she wanted to wear to the birthday party. "Mummy, I don't want to wear the sparkle skirt. Sparkles are yesterday's fashion,: Lily protested. "Can't you just magic the sparkles away."

"This is what you picked out last night and this is what you are wearing," Ginny turned her daughter around and began to brush and braid her hair. "You can fuss over what you have and miss the party or you can get dressed and be on time. What's your choice?"

"Sparkle skirt and two braids," Lily huffed as she stepped into her skirt, "I guess I can survive one day not in fashion,"

"Lily, Daddy will be here soon. Do not give him a hard time when he takes you to swimming lessons after the party," Ginny sat at a table full of parents. "I am going to Nan's early to help her start dinner. All your Uncles are coming tonight."

Lily turned back to her mother. "Is Uncle Charlie bring a dragon. Teddy said he plays with dragons all time."

"NO … Uncle Charlie is on vacation and Nan likes to keep dragon fire away from her house." Ginny quickly answered Lily's question. "Go play with your friends."

"Ready to tap out?" Harry rubbed Ginny's shoulders as he bent to kiss her cheek. "Is our princess looking for dragons to slay?"

"No, just dragons to play with," Ginny sagged as Harry continued to rub her shoulders. " I am going to escape while she is not looking. Her swimsuit is in her dance bag. I'll see you at Mum's around 5:30."

"Enjoy your nap, dear. Your office called right before I left," Harry said as he sat beside Ginny. "Said something about rewrites and edits that need to be done before Monday morning."

"It is Saturday and it can wait. I'll check in AFTER my nap," GInny kissed Harry on the cheek and took out her wand. Apparating home, GInny collapsed on the couch for the next 2 hours.

"Daddy, I need you," Lily called from the changing room at the pool. "My suit is all tangled and I can;t get my arm out."

"Coming, Lily," Harry replied as he ducked behind the curtain of Lily's changing room. "How Mummy get you in this without it turning into gilleyweed is beyond me. All done, go swim."

Harry walked to the benches set up along the side of the pool. He was still tired and jealous of the energy his daughter was displaying as she splashed in the pool. The boys had never seemed to wear him out as much as Lily.

:Daddy, I don't want to wear my sparkle skirt," Lily protested as her father tried to get her changed and ready fr dinner at his in-laws. "I wore it to the party this afternoon and it is all wrinkled."

"Little miss, this is all that Mummy packed," Harry struggle to get his daughter to step into the skirt. "SHe can spell out the wrinkles when we get to Nan's and no one will know."

Twenty minutes later, Harry and Lily arrived at the Burrow to hugs from family and delicious smells. Harry collapsed on the couch next to Ron and took a deep breath. "You look knackered, mate," Ron laughed as he looked over at his brother-in-law." I thought you said it would get easier when she was the only one at home."

"I was sadly mistaken," Harry chuckled. "I forgot that Lily has more social contacts than I do… and she uses them all every day."

DInner was a happy time. Harry and Ginny got to catch up with her brothers' and their families while Lily got to play with her cousins. Molly and Arthur settled into the couch and watched their brood act like they had never been apart. "Life is good," Arthur hugged Molly tight and grinned.

"Daddy, Hugo is a meanie head and I can't wait to hex him," Lily came running into the living room, "He said I can't do magic because I am a girl."

"Well, I guess you will just have to prove him wrong in a few years," Harry let Lily snuggle into his chest. "Your Aunt Mione is one of the best witches I know."

Lily snuggled against her father's chest. "Daddy can I stay here? I don't want to play anymore."

"Sure, little miss. I miss your hugs," Harry kissed his daughter on her head as her breathing deepened. "And I won't get to hold you forever."

"Ready to Floo home, love," GInny asked Harry as she shook his shoulder. "I think both of you are worn out."

"I can't feel my arm," Harry answered sleepily. "How long have I been asleep."

"Not long. Let's get out princess home," GInny took Lily from Harry's lap so he could get ready. "I think we could all use a good night's sleep."

Harry and GInny stood in Lily's doorway and watched her sleep. "I wonder how long it will last?"GInny looked up at Harry.

"As long as it takes us to get comfortable," Harry whispered against GInny's lips "Life with Lily will never be without adventures."


	15. Pillow Talk

Day 13 - Hurt/Comfort

Pillow Talk

Pairing: Harry x Ginny

Rating: T

Being married to an Auror is not what she thought it would be …

Waiting by the window

Amber eyes search horizons

Wanting him home

Waiting in the Floo

Emerald eyes search the dark

Wanting her warmth

Standing by the stairs

Trembling fingers touch frames

Fearing his fate

Standing in the storm

Trembling wand touches skin

Fearing her wrath

Walking to the bed

Shivering body curls under covers

Aching for his touch

Walking to the door

Shivering hand curls around brass

Aching for her warmth

Waking in terror

Amber eyes search the room

Wanting him home

Waking from sleepwalking

Emerald eyes search the room

Wanting her warmth

Standing by the bed

Trembling fingers touch his face

Fearing their fate

Standing in silence

Trembling wand touches her hair

Fearing her regret

Walking into his arms

Shivering body curls into his strength

Aching for normal

Walking into her fear

Shivering hands curl in her hair

Aching for forgiveness

Waking from her nightmare

Amber eyes drop crystal tears

Wanting his promise

Waking from his fears

Emerald eyes drop deep regret

Wanting her strength

Laying on the pillow

Auburn locks settle

Tangling with his

Laying on the pillow

Jet strands rest

Tangling with hers

Falling into sleep

Quiet whispers fill the space

Healing his soul

Falling into peace

Quiet promises fill the space

Healing her heart


	16. Lullabies(from Books & Brooms)

Day 22 - One shot from a longer Fic

Lullabies

Pairing: Hermione x Oliver Wood

Rating: T

Hermione and Oliver are in love with their little ones but their little ones are not in love with the idea of sleeping at the same time. Bedtime will never be the same.

Music: Gille beag ò by Christina Stewart

* * *

Hermione was tired. Not the usual, today was a good day at work tired, but the bone deep, I need to sleep for five days straight, tired. She and the babies had been home for a few weeks and her perfectly planned schedules had imploded. Anna wanted to sleep in the evening and Micha wanted to sleep in the morning. She needed them to sleep at the same time so she and Oliver could sleep. Whoever had written the books she had found about twins LIED. Her babies were as opposite as opposite could be and, so far, there was no way to get them on a common schedule in sight.

That would be why she was sitting in the nursery, at midnight, begging her handsome son to go to sleep. "Micha, your sister is asleep. I promise you will not miss anything if you close your eyes. Just go to sleep, so Mamam can sleep."

"Mione, love, what are you doing in here?" Oliver whispered softly as he took his sleeping son from his exhausted wife. "I was beginning to worry when you dinna come back to bed."

"Micha decided he needed some more attention and a clean nappy," Hermione mumbled as she rose from the rocking chair. "And then, he decided he wanted to play. Did I fall asleep?"

"Yes, love, both of you feel asleep," Oliver chuckled as he laid Micha beside his sister in their crib. "Come to bed and sleep while you can."

"You have the first shift tomorrow, Mister 'I love the mornings'," Hermione yawned as she tumbled into bed. "Your daughter seems as fond of early mornings as you are."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Settle back down, love. I've got it," Oliver told Hermione as he tumbled out of bed. "Who needs an alarm clock when wee bairns winna sleep. Which one of you is it now?"

Oliver stumbled into the nursery and peered in the crib. "Gille beag, why am I not surprised. Wee bairns need to let their Da sleep too."

Picking up Micha, Oliver settled him onto his shoulder. "Dinna wake up your sister with this noise. Mamam and I canna stay awake all night with you and all day with her."

Oliver picked up a binky from the table beside the rocking chair and offered it to his crying son. "Let's try something different, Gille beag. A song to put ye to sleep and keep yer sister there."

Oliver settled into the rocking chair and Micha settled into the crook of Oliver's arm. "Let's see if this works as good now as did a month ago." Oliver began to sing softly, "Gille beag ò, Gille lag ò,Gille beag ò nan Caorach, Gille beag ò gille lag ò, Gille beag ò nan caorach"

"Gille nan caorachan, Gille nan caorachan, Gille nan caorachan, Gaolach thu" Oliver continued to rock and sing as he watch his son's eyes drift closed. "Let's just try it a time or two more before I settled ye with Anna.."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When Hermione woke to the sound of Anna exercising her lungs in the new light of dawn, she stumbled into the nursery. Oliver and Micha were sound asleep in the rocking chair. She tucked a blanket around her boys and when to pick up her daughter. "I think we will let the boys sleep, little one. Time to make the tea …"

A/N:

 _Scots Galeic Lullabye_ \- Gille Beag, O  
Gille beag ò, Gille lag ò  
Gille beag ò nan Caorach  
Gille beag ò gille lag ò  
Gille beag ò nan caorach

Gille nan caorachan  
Gille nan caorachan  
Gille nan caorachan  
Gaolach thu

 _Translation_  
Little boy O, weak little boy O  
You are the little boy of the sheep.

Little boy of the sheep  
You are my darling


	17. Blades

Day 17 Breaking up

Blades

Pairing: Ron x Pansy

Rating: M

When life at home become nothing but an argument, why should he go home?

* * *

Ron jumped as George tapped him on the shoulder. "Little brother, you have been staring out that window for an hour. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I was just thinking about what I have to do when I get back to the flat," Ron sighed as he answer his brother. "I'm just hoping I didn't forget anything."

"Pansy still in a mood?" George asked as he handed Ron his jacket. "Is this really worth it? All you seem to do these days is the wrong thing."

"I don't know, mate," Ron shrugged into his jacket and reached for the door. "I love her but I don't know that we like each other very much these days."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pansy sighed as she watched the rain fall on the window. "You can't live in this shop, dear. You have to go home sometime," Mrs. Minch reminded Pansy as she walked up behind her.

"Are you sure? The couch in the back is comfortable and I can make all kinds of things with a wand and hot plate," Pansy muttered as she turned to her mentor. "I just want a quiet night where everything goes right."

"Ronald still not figured it out?" Mrs. Minch asked as she pushed Pansy towards the Floo. "Be patient with the boy. He has a lot on his mind and he has never been the smoothest branch in the bundle."

"I know, Mrs. M," Pansy whispered. "But as much as I love him, I'm not sure I like him anymore."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ron looked around the sitting room of their flat. "I know we are not here much, but would it be possible to straighten up even a little?" He continued to mutter as he cleaned a space on the end table for his case. "I guess I will start here and hope I don't throw away the wrong thing."

In a flash of green, Pansy entered the flat. "What are you doing with my sketchbooks? I had them sorted out so I could get ready for my meetings next week," Pansy dropped her coat on the floor and grabbed for the books in Ron's hands. "Now I have to sort through them again. This will take hours,"

"Sorry, Pans. I didn't know what this was and I was just trying to clean a space to set down my case,' Ron ran his fingers through his hair as he watched her scurry around the sitting room. "I can't always read your mind or your piles."

"Forget it , Ronnie. I'll sort it out after dinner," Pansy dropped a distracted kiss on Ron's cheek. "Did you pick up our order from Three Broomsticks?"

"I knew I was forgetting something," Ron muttered as he walked into the Floo. "I'll be back in a few,"

In a flash of green smoke, Ron headed back to Three Broomsticks to pick up their dinner. He knew he had to hurry because Pansy was upset over her sketchbooks and she was hungry. A hangry Pansy was never good

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"What the bloody hell," Pansy muttered as she picked an Aviatomobile from beneath her as she fell onto the couch. "Always leaving things from the shop lying around and complaining about my sketch books. It's not like he doesn't have an office that he could use instead of the sitting room. I need space too …" Pansy continued to mutter as she waited for Ron to come back.

In a flash, Ron stepped out of the Floo with their carry out order from Three Broomsticks. "I hope you picked something different from last time," he said as he walked across the room. " I scratched for a week after the prawns and what ever. Please tell me I don't smell prawns …"

Pansy took the bags from Ron and set them on the table. "I'm sure it was not the prawns that made you itch," she replied. "It was probably some powder your brother decided to try out on you."

"For the love of Merlin …" Ron sighed as he watch Pansy uncover the first dish. "I have itched for a week every time you order this and it is not something George is doing. He hasn't worked on itching powders or spells for more than a year. It is the bloody prawns."

"How can it be the prawns?" Pansy asked. "You at this all the time before we moved in together and never said a thing."

"I didn't say anything because I was trying to get to know you," Ron yelled. "I mentioned a couple of times that I did not like them, but you keep ordering them. I guess I was just stupid for hoping you would notice that I keep our dinner dates at Three Broomsticks to once every couple of weeks."

"Bloody hell, Ronnie," Pansy yelled back. "All you had to do was say something."

"I did … Last week … When I was scratching myself silly and looking for the potion that Mione sent me." Ron turned and walked out of the kitchen.

"I don't remember you saying anything about it. What are you doing?" Pansy screamed as Ron grabbed the dish and headed for the disposal. Pansy grabbed the dish back before he could tip it's contents into the disposal.

"I. Can't. Do. This. Any. More." Ron bit out as he headed for the Floo. "I'm going to the Burrow tonight. I'll floo you later."

Pansy stepped between Ron and the Floo. "What do you mean? Can't do THIS any more? What 'This'? What do you mean later? I am ALWAYS working around some experiment or paperwork from the shop. I can't even use the office to keep my stuff in order so I have to use other places. I try to make things easier for both of us."

"I cannot do this … fighting, you not listening, not having any space to settle because your stuff has exploded all over everything," Ron sighed as his shoulders sagged. "I love you, Pansy, but I don't like you very much tonight. I am tired of being the guy who does everything wrong and never sees you happy. I'm going to the Burrow."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pansy let her eyes wander around the empty sitting room. Her sketchbooks and the Aviatomobile werel in her hands and the Floo was empty. The sitting room was empty. The flat was so quiet. She could smell dinner cooling in the kitchen but, she wasn't hungry anymore. Ron had left. Just stepped in the Floo and left. No more yelling, no more throwing, no more anything. Just the ghost of words that cut like blades "I love you , Pansy, but I don't like you very much tonight …"


	18. Fire Knight

Day 20 – A never finished fic

Fire Knight

Pairing: Hermione x Bill

Rating: T

Hermione and Charlie are searching for something … Can they find it with each other?

 _Starrnobella prompt - Bubble,_ _Knight,_ _Dream_ , _"One day you'll learn."_ _"Learn what?" "Someone like me doesn't get happy endings_. _Those are reserved for people like you."_

* * *

Dragon fire in the sky

Scorch marks in his dreams

Temptation in his veins

Scarred hands grabbing at air

Bluebell fire in the jar

Ink marks her dreams

Seduction in her hands  
Scarred heart grasping at strings

"One day you'll learn."

Echoes haunt his memories

Regret in his veins

Ancient eyes search for signs

"Learn what?"

Echoes haunt her memories

Regret in her hands

Ancient soul searching for peace

Knights on a chessboard

Challenges lay in his path

Ice in his veins

Cold fingers reach for her warmth

Quills on parchment

Words lay in her path

Ice in her hands

Cold heart reaches for his fire

"Someone like me…"

Truths form on his tongue

Stones in his veins

Broken hands grabbing at hope

" … doesn't get happy endings."

Truths die on her lips

Stones in her hands

Broken heart grasping at faith

Burns on rough skin

Tremors lay bare fear

Bubbles in his veins

Mended eyes drifting to hers

Scars on soft skin

Stillness lays bare love

Bubbles in her hands

Mended soul drifting to his

"Those are reserved …"

Hopes echo in his breath

Fire in his veins

Steady fingers reach for possibilities

" … for people like you."

Hopes settles in her grasp

Fire in her hands

Steady heart reaches for forever

* * *

A/N: This piece has been sitting in my folder of pieces to write for months. The pattern and the pace never seemed to flow. It is amazing how this challenged me to find the flow no matter how many times I have to start over ...


	19. Moonlight

Day 24 - A Challenge given to you by someone else

Moonlight

Maruders

Rating: T

Tonight is not a good night for Remus to be left to his own devices … so the boys go out to find him

 _Dustnight prompt: Vigilante, Suspicious, Falling, "In my defense, the moon was full and I was left unsupervised."_

* * *

The shack was too quiet. James knew Remus should be here but there was no sign of him. Peter was supposed to go with him when he left the dormitory, but Peter had fallen asleep. Remus was getting more reckless with every full moon. The last thing they needed was a vigilante searching the woods around the shack for a lone wolf.

"Prongs, you are going to pace a hole in the floor if you keep that up," Sirius clapped James on the shoulder as he entered the upper room. "Moony will be back soon, but I can go looking for him if you are that worried."

"Just be careful, Padfoot," James sighed. "Moony is getting more reckless with every change. People are going to get suspicious of his absences if we are not careful."

"He knows what he is doing," Sirius smiled as he began to change. "We need to trust him."

James pushed open the back door as a large, black dog sniffed at the ground. "I trust Moony with my life, just not his wolf."

Sirius lifted his nose from the ground and touched James' knee. "Go find him while I try to figure out why Wormtail fell asleep on the job. I promise not to hex him, but it is going to be hard," James sighed as he watched Sirius head into the woods.

A mournful howl started James awake. "Moony, what have you done?" he mumbled as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. Peter had finally showed up and admitted to falling for Remus's sleeping potion in pumpkin juice trick. Last James had seen of him, Peter was staring out the kitchen window and twitching his nose.

"Come on, Padfoot," James spoke into the dark. "Just get him back here before dawn. He is going to need help getting back to the room."

Another howl was followed by the deep growl that James knew was Sirius. "That's it. Come on, Moony, let Padfoot bring you back." James began to gather the things he knew they would need when Remus finally came back to himself.

"There they are," Peter whispered from his post by the window. "Open the door, Prongs. Moony looks knackered and Padfoot is pushing him hard."

James opened the back door of the shack and laid out blanket Moony always seemed to need when the moon started to fall below the horizon on nights like this. He never could explain why he was so cold when the wolf left him, but his friends never forgot to have the blanket ready. The wolf and the dog collapsed on the floor as James closed the door.

"Cutting it a bit close tonight, aren't we, Moony?" James asked as he covered the exhausted wolf with the blanket. "Was the midnight run worth it?"

"Of course it was, Prongs," Sirius answered. "Moony is looking for a lady wolf to keep him company. Not everybody finds his doe in the dormitory."

"Just wait, Padfoot," James smirked. "One day, you will find the right one and will understand. Come on, Moony, Time to get back on two feet."

"He has questions he does not want to think about, Prongs," Sirius whispered. "Give him a minute to find his balance and come back."

"Damn it, Moony. Why?" James asked as Remus began to lose his wolf. "We would run with you, if you would just ask,"

"I don't know, Prongs. It just felt right," Remus whispered as he shivered. "In my defense, the moon was full and I was left unsupervised."


	20. Amber Tears

Day 27 - Substance abuse

Amber Tears

Character: Draco

Rating: M

Draco tries to drown his past in fire whiskey, but ghosts never disappear.

* * *

Crystal catches the light

Drawing him deeper

Memories beating at his brain

Quiet never his to claim

Amber slides over ice

Holding him steady

Voices calling to his soul

Peace never his to hold

Grey searches the dark

Pushing him away

Ghosts walking in his room

Forgiveness never his to receive

Platinum slips the band

Hiding him beneath

Shields falling in his brain

Calm never his to claim

Crystal shatters on floor

Breaking his spirit

Reflection pulling at his soul

Silence never his to hear

Amber pours over lips

Drowning his screams

Regrets spinning in his head

Serenity never his to feel

Grey fades in fear

Closing his chapter

Phantom marking in his end

Grace never his to achieve

Platinum lays on carpet

Cushioning his death

Ward plunging in his darkness

Reprieve never his to lose


	21. Legs

Day 30 - Role Reversal

Legs

Pairing: Hermione x Ron

Rating: T

Girls are supposed to afraid of spiders … right?

* * *

Snuggling deep in the covers, Ron tried to ignore the sound of the alarm blaring from across the room. Hermione rolled over and mumbled something about needing tea to function and it being his turn to turn on the kettle. He placed a sleepy kiss on her cheek and stuck a toe out from under the covers.

"Bloody hell, it is too cold to get out of bed." he declared as he tucked his toes back under the blanket.

"I go out of the covers first yesterday. It is your turn today," Hermione rolled up into the covers, taking what little Ron had.

"So that is how we are going to be this morning," Ron muttered as he stumbled out of bed and towards the kitchen. "Just wait until you want ice cream in the middle of the night…."

Rubbing sleep from his eyes, Ron lit the back unit, put water in the kettle and set the kettle on to boil. "Wonder what the Daily Prophet has come up with today? Not like they actually cover the news…" Ron continued to grumble as he walked out of the kitchen and to the front door. Hearing a thunk at the door, he muttered _Accio Daily Prophet_ and waited for the paper to come to his hand. There were times when magic came in handy.

The kettle whistled in the kitchen and Ron headed back to prepare the tea. Walking and reading the Daily Prophet, Ron bumped into the doorframe and looked up. Eight eyes stared back at him…

Hermione grumbled as she stumbled from the bedroom. "Ron, why is the kettle screaming? I really wanted to sleep a few more minutes." Hermione continued to waddle towards the kitchen as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Ronald Weasley, cut off that kettle before it boils dry, for Merlin's sake." Hermione grumbled as she bumped into Ron's still form. "Why are you standing in the door? I need that tea to be human."

Ron stuttered and pointed at the web. "Spppppiiiiddddeeeerrr …. There's a spider … rigghtt in front of me …"

Hermione grabbed the Daily Prophet from Ron's frozen fingers. Rolling it up, she swatted the spider and took down it's web. "There … problem solved," she said as she handed the rolled up newspaper back to Ron. "Please go take care of the kettle and fix me some tea. I'm going back to bed. It is Saturday after all."


	22. Holiday Lights

Day 31 - Gift Fic

Holiday Lights

Pairing: Hermione x Charlie

Can a wizard carry off a Muggle holiday for his beloved? If he can tame a dragon, surely he can handle a simple holiday.

* * *

For Krystal - Enjoy the holidays and thank you for all the beta love you have given me over the last year :)

* * *

Charlie shook the snow from his cape as he stepped into the mud room. His dragons were loving the snow, but he still needed to watch their wings for winter damage. He also need to get presents ordered soon. Hermione loved this time of year and he had nothing ready.

"I'm home, love." Charlie said as he walked into the sitting room. Hermione walked out of the kitchen and handed him a cup of tea.

Settling into the couch, Hermione sipped at her own cup of tea. "So how are your new dragons?"

"Well, other than trying to get frostbite on their wingtips, good." Charlie answered as he settled beside her. "I think they will figure out how to the enjoy the snow without driving me insane soon."

Hermione laid her head on Charlie's shoulder. "What are we going to do for Christmas? I know your Mum and mine want us to come home for the holidays, but I want to spend time with you."

"Why don't we wait until Christmas Eve to portkey home. Mum said we could stay at the Burrow and Floo into London anytime we want." Charlie sighed as he nuzzled Hermione's hair. "Let's worry about it tomorrow. I need to spend time with you."

Watching the flames in the fireplace, Hermione and Charlie fell asleep

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Charlie woke to with pins and needles in his arm. It had become a habit of theirs to fall asleep on the couch as they talked. Charlie like the fact that Hermione felt comfortable enough to let her guard down and sleep. She still had nightmares and they tended to get worse when she stressed about things. Charlie decided that he would try to take the stress out of this holiday and let her enjoy it. Step one was a tree.

Charlie remembered the tree and decorations from their visit to her parents last year. It shouldn't be that hard to get a tree. They lived in a forest for Merlin's sake. He would owl Potter to see about the best way to get lights and baubles delivered without her knowing. Hermione usually like to spend the holidays without magic, but Charlie was going to have to use it to get everything ready in less than a week. He trained dragons, he could tame a holiday.

Gentling picking up his sleeping wife, Charlie headed for their bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione stretched and searched the bed for Charlie's warmth. She was getting used to falling asleep on the couch and waking up in their bed. His side of the bed was empty but the covers had been tucked around her and she hated to leave the warmth of their bed. Winter in their cabin was different from winters she had spent with her parents. Hermione had reports to write and creatures to check on before she could snuggle back in the covers with her husband.

Hermione walked into the sitting room wrapped in a quilt from the bed. She found a cup of tea and covered plate on the coffee table, along with a note. "My love, Enjoy a quick breakfast and join me by the west pen. I have an adventure planned after I check on my new charges. Dress warm. Yours, Charlie"

Hermione sipped her tea as she lifted the cover on the plate. "Egg and cheese on toast. He definitely knows how to make breakfast on the run," Hermione giggled as she set the lid back down. "I guess I should get dressed warm and head to the west pen."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione launched a snowball at Charlie's head as she turned the corner to the west pen. But, she had not been quiet enough. Charlie was ready with a snowball of his own. "Ready for an adventure, my love," Charlie asked as he wrapped Hermione in his arms. "We have a holiday to get ready for."

"What are you up to Charles Weasley? We don't have anything here to decorate with," Hermione wiggled out of Charlie's grasp. "I know I said I wanted to celebrate her before we went home, but you don't have to overdo it."

"Mum owled me a package this morning and I think you will like what is there,' Charlie grabbed Hermione's hand and lead her into the forest. "But, first, we need a tree."

"After you, oh fearless leader," Hermione waved Charlie in front of her. "I can't wait to see what kind of Christmas tree you are going to come up with here."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Charlie had never had this much fun getting anything ready for the holidays. He and Hermione had spent a hour rambling through the woods to find her "perfect" tree. The, another half hour to get the tree cut down and brought back to their cabin. "So, my love, what should we do next?" Charlie asked as he settled the tree in the corner of the sitting room.

"Tea then lights and ornaments. Wait… do we have that stuff?" Hermione asked as she headed for the kitchen to fix the tea.

"I'll check the box from Mum," Charlie's voiced drifted into the kitchen from the bedroom. "Mum said she sent things for a very muggle Christmas."

Hermione came out of the kitchen carrying two cups of tea in heavy mugs. She was not prepared for the tangle that greeted her in the sitting room floor. Her dragon taming, nimble fingered husband tangled in a mass of fairy lights. "Did something explode on you, dear heart?" Hermione giggled as she set down their tea.

"Apparently, things shifted in the box. I was trying to untangle on set and they just kept tangling around me." Charlie said sheepishly. "Can you help me here?"

Hermione knelt before her husband and started to carefully unwind the mess he had gotten himself into. "Dad used to have this trouble every year. Mummy finally bought a tree with the lights already on it to keep him from death by fairy light," she said as they continued to unwrap the tangle of lights. "I think we can use some magic to get the tree ready. But only for the lights. It is much more fun to decide where all the ornaments go without magic."

Hermione and Charlie spent the next hour getting lights and ornaments fixed on the tree to her satisfaction. Hermione's favorite ornament was a magical one, a little curly haired witch riding a dragon that circled the tree and never landed in the same spot twice. It was finally feeling like the Christmas was coming.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Charlie shook the snow from his shoes as he entered the mudroom. He and Hermione had spent most of the weekend decorating the cabin for the holidays with the things his mum had sent them. He was looking forward to relaxing on the couch with Hermione tonight. No more decorating or creating gifts for friends and family. Tonight, they were going to enjoy the quiet of their cabin in the forest and the crackle of a fire in the fireplace.

"I'm home, love." Charlie said as he walked into the sitting room. He was surprised by how quiet the cabin was. There was a fire in the fireplace but no Hermione in the kitchen door with a cup of tea. What he did find was a ribbon tied around a mug sitting on the coffee table. "Follow the ribbon to find your first gift …"

Charlie was very curious. Hermione did not often lead him on treasure hunts and, like his dragons, Charlie like to hunt for treasure. Charlie gathered the ribbon as he followed it into the kitchen. Sitting, in the middle of the kitchen table, was a small box wrapped in bright paper. When Charlie tugged on the ribbon, the paper fell away from the box and he heard his wife's voice. "Put on what you find in the box and follow the spark to your next present …"

Charlie laughed as he pulled a bright red and white St. Nicholas hat from the box and watched a small spark leave the box. "What are you up to, my love?" Charlie asked the spark as he followed it into his office.

The spark landed on Charlie's desk and the bottom drawer opened. More sparks joined the first one to form a message. "Grab the gift from the drawer and join me at the tree…"

Charlie reached in the open drawer and pulled out a small ball. "WHat am I supposed to do with this?" Charlie muttered as he left his office and headed back to the sitting room and their tree.

"Help me put it on the tree," Hermione said as she joined him at the tree. "This ball has a special message for a special tree. Help me put it on the tree."

Hermione touched Charlie's hand as he reached for an empty spot on the tree. As their fingers touched, snow began to swirl inside the ball. "What is this all about, my love?" Charlie asked as he watched the ornament come to life.

"Let the magic do its work, my dear," Hermione said as she reached up to touch Charlie's face. "Come sit with me and watch the lights."

Charlie let Hermione lead him to the couch and settle them in. His eyes stayed on the swirling ornament as the light on the tree twinkled around it. Hermione kissed his cheek and settled her head on his shoulder. "I think we should spend every holiday like this … No matter what come our way," She sighed and let her eyes drift closed. "There is something magic about holiday lights."

Charlie continued to watch the snow settle in the ornament they had hung on the tree. "My love, why are there three dragons in the snow in this ornament? Why is one of them smaller than the other two?" he asked as Hermione reached for his hand.

Settling his hand on her stomach, Hermione grinned. "Merry Christmas, my dear."


	23. His Nightmare - January Roll-A-Drabble

Written for Hermione's Haven's January #Roll-A-Drabble

Prompt: Pairing: Hermione/Draco Trope: Time Travel

* * *

Draco sat straight up in bed. His heart was racing and he could not open his eyes. His ears were assaulted by the sound of metal hitting concrete. His nose told him he was in a hospital but that was all he knew. Something was keeping his eyes shut and he needed to see.

"Sir, please lay back down. Someone dropped a tray. Everything is okay. You are safe," a soft voice floated through his panic as he felt a cool hand touch is brow. "It's time to check your bandage and see if your eyes are ready."

His angel's voice was familiar. He was struggling to place it. He listened as she explained to what she was doing as she removed the bandage from his head. When he could make his voice work, Draco began to ask questions. "Where am I? Why can't I see? Who am I?"

She laughed as she continued to remove the bandage from his eyes. "The first two questions are easy to answer. You are at St. Mungo's in London. You can't see right now because you had several head wounds and we needed to control the bleeding. One wound was close to your left eye and it was safer to bandage both eyes to help with healing and to keep you calm and still." She answered his questions as he could feel her hands examine the wound near his eye.

"As for the last question, I'm not quite sure I can answer that. The only identification you came to us with was a Malfoy Family signet ring. You keep asking for Hermione and you have woken up a couple of times shouting 'Scorpius, look out!' but we have not been able to find anyone in London by either name associated with the Malfoy family. You can open your eyes now."

Draco struggled to get his eyelids to obey his brain. He wanted to see where he was and who was talking to him. Fuzzy light filtered to his brain from his tired eyes. As he turned to her soft voice, Draco was drawn to dark eyes and chocolate colored curls. "Mione, love, what are you playing at? Why are you training as a Healer? Where is Scorpius?"

"Sir, my name is Jean, not Hermione. I had never met you until you were assigned to my ward three days ago. You were found in the rubble near King's Cross station after the last bombing," his Healer answered Draco's startled questions. "What have you remembered?"

"What do you mean bombing? If you are not Hermione, where is my wife? I need to find my family," Draco began to panic as flashes of a blonde boy and a collapsing wall rushed into his brain. "Where is my son? What is today's date?"

"Sir, please calm down. Today is January 20, 1941. There was no one else with you when you were pulled from the rubble." Healer Jean continued to speak to Draco in a calm voice as his panic continued to rise. "Can you tell me what your name is? If we know your name, we can look in the message boards to see if your family is looking for you."

"This is not right. My name is Draco Malfoy and there is no way it is 1941." Draco stared at the Healer as he tried to wrap his head around the information he had been given. "I remember walking with you and Scorpius towards Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross. We were taking him back to the Express so he could return to Hogwarts to finish his First Year. It was January 20, 2018 not 1941."

"I was afraid of this," his healer sighed as she handed his a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "Memories and time get muddled when head injuries happen. I hope this helps. Read through this and then try to get some rest. I'm going to check on the message boards now that we know who you are."

Draco watched the healer walk away. She had to be wrong. When she finally admitted to the joke, Draco was going to let Hermione know just how funny this was not. "Bloody hell, what lengths will my wife go to for a joke. This paper really does say January 20, 1941. I think I need to close my eyes and figure out my next step."

Draco laid the paper on the bedside table and laid back. Closing his eyes, he mumbled to himself and prayed for his family and answers that made sense.

"Scorpius, LOOK OUT!" Draco sat straight up in bed. His heart was racing and visions of a brick wall falling on his son flashed before his eyes. The room was silent, except for the sound of his ragged breathing. Taking a deep breath, the smell of lilacs and green apples calmed him. He was in his own bed. He touched the bandage over his left eye. "What is happening to me?"

Draco looked to the other side of the bed. Hermione rolled towards him, her hair a mass of curls, dark against her pillow. "Go back to sleep, Draco. Scorpius got on the train after you pushed him out of the way of the wall that collapsed a King's Cross three days ago," she mumbled as she snuggled against him. "He did not have a mark on him and your hard head will be back to normal in a few more days. It takes more than a few bricks to topple a Malfoy."

"Yes, dear," Draco chuckled as he settled back into her embrace. Hermione was never going to believe the dream he had tonight. Closing his eyes, he whispered a prayer of thanks for answered prayers and dreams that never came true.


	24. Silks

Written for Melting Pot's Ship It Writing Challenge

Day 1: The Ship You Would Make Cannon

Pairing: Blaise/Luna

Rating: T

Music: Come Alive from The Greatest Showman

* * *

Dark eyes flash in the dark

Watching her fly through the air

Breath catching as she drops

Trusting nothing but the silks

Iciy eyes shine in the dark

Watching him lift the world

Breath catching as he drops

Trusting nothing but his strength

Dark hands reach in the night

Wanting her more than air

Dreams of flying with her

Waking to empty arms

Pale hands search the night

Wanting him more than flight

Dreams of being lifted by him

Waking to a pounding heart

Dark hair shines with sweat

Working her out of his thoughts

Weight of the world in his palms

Wishing it was her

Pale hair flies in the air

Working him out of her mind

Palms hold her world in the air

Wishing it was him

Dark eyes track her moves

Watching her hands slide on the silks

Hands clinch as she falls

Trusting slik to catch her

Icy eyes follow his hands

Watching slik slide through his fingers

Heart cliches as he turns

Trusting silk to hold him

Dark hands turn silks

Spinning her in the air

Waiting for her call

Creating art with her body

Pale hands grip silks

Spinning his heart in her web

Waiting for his pull

Creating magic with his strength

Dark lips draw her in

Caressing her pale skin

Dreams become reality

Catching a star wrapped in silk

Rosey lips draw him in

Caressing his dark soul

Dreams become foundations

Catching a feather wrapped in strength


	25. The Letter

Written for W&B #DrabbleFriday prompt by xxDustnight88 and The Melting Pot's Ship It Writing Challenge

Day 2: The Ship That is Cannon

* * *

Pairing: Harry/ Ginny

Rating: M

Harry holds a letter in his hand that he is afraid to give to Ginny. Will his heart survive what is written in the letter?

Music: To the Moon and Back by Chris Mann

* * *

Harry held a letter in his hands. It was addressed to Ginny. It was from the Harpies. He did not want to give it to her. He had just got her. This could take her away from him

Ginny knew something was wrong. Harry was too quiet. He sent her an owl asking her to be home for dinner. She had been spending latte hours on the pitch to get ready for the next round of tryouts for the Harpies. He was nervous. She was tired of just being a reserve. One night off the pitch could be the difference between another year on the reserves and a chance at the Harpies.

Harry looked over at the dining room table. Candles, food, wine and the letter. That damn letter. It had the power to break his heart. But, it had the power to give her wings. How was he going to balance his need to keep her safe and her need to prove her brothers wrong? He knew she wanted to get off the reserve team and fly with the Harpies. Flying with the Harpies meant leaving him and he had issues. There were days when he had trouble going to work because he could not stand to leave her. He had to let her have this chance. He had survived a war; he could survive whatever was in that letter.

Ginny looked across the snow covered pitch. She needed to go to the locker room and get ready to go home. Her hands were frozen to her broom. But, Harry had dinner waiting for her. He didn't cook often and she loved that he tried for her. It had taken her an hour to talk him into leaving for work this morning. He still had issues with letting her out of his sight. Surviving a war did not mean a person walked away without scars. He had had a nightmare last night. She hated leaving him when that happened. Time to go home and find out why.

Harry looked across the table at Ginny. She looked beautiful in the candlelight. He hadn't given her the letter yet. He didn't know if he had the courage. He was enjoying having her eat food he had cooked. He knew he could take care of her if she was in their flat every night. That damn letter could change everything. He should give it to her. It made his heart hurt. He could not lose her.

Ginny watched Harry's thoughts fly across his face. Something was up. He was never this quiet during dinner and he hadn't touched his food. He kept touching the letter sitting by his plate. What was in that letter and why was he nervous? She knew he was scared of something because of last night's nightmare. That letter was driving her insane. What is he dong? The letter dropped in her lap as he walked to the window.

" _Dear Ms. Weasley,_

 _We would like to extend an invitation to join the Harpies for the rest of the season …"_

Harry watched Ginny read the letter through her reflection in the window. He tried not to drop his wine glass as he watched the smile spread across her face. She was leaving him. The Harpies were calling her up. He was losing her again. He did not know if he was strong enough to let her go.

Ginny looked over the top of the letter and watched Harry force himself to stay at the window. He was struggling. She wanted to shout but, she wasn't going to. She had never seen a heart break. He was standing at the window watching it snow and getting smaller and smaller. It was like he was trying to make himself smaller so it would not hurt as much. She had not read the letter out loud. He knew what it said anyway. She was getting everything she wanted. He thought he was losing everything.

Harry felt Ginny wrap her arms around him. She laid her head against his back. "Harry, you know I have to go. It's the chance of a lifetime."

Ginny kissed Harry's shoulder and felt the tremors run through him. He laid his head against the window. "Don't forget me. Come back to me."

Harry and Ginny stood at the window and watched the snow fall. She was leaving tomorrow and leaving her heart behind.


	26. Aftermath

Ship it Day 3 - The Ship You're Most Ashamed of

Aftermath

Pairing: Natasha/Bruce

Bruce and Natasha are fighting two battles - one they have won and one he will walk away from.

Music: Island by Svrcina

* * *

Watching

Green eyes hold sorrow

Anger takes everything

She deserves more

Searching

Blue eyes hold questions

Secrets take everything

He deserves more

Reaching

Green skin holds anger

Wanting what cannot be

She gains more

Touching

Pale skin holds promises

Wishing what cannot be

He gains more

Bending

Dark hair touches skin

Anger fades slowly

She asks for more

Breaking

Red hair touches skin

Secrets fade slowly

He asks for more

Turning

Green eyes touch sky

Wanting to do what's right

She needs more

Spinning

Blue eyes touch earth

Wishing to do what's right

He needs more

Fading

Green skin grows cold

Anger ruins everything

She is more

Falling

Pale skin grows cold

Secrets ruin everything

He is more


	27. The Anniversary That Almost Wasn't

Ship It Challenge

Day 4 - The Ship You Have Written the Most

The Anniversary That Almost Wasn't

Pairing: Hermione x Draco

Rating: T

Hermione is not looking forward to spending her wedding anniversary alone. Can Draco make it back in time?

Music: (You Want To) Make A Memory by Bon Jovi

* * *

Anniversaries come in different shapes and sizes. Some are called birthdays. Other anniversaries are called celebrations. If you want to be fancy, you could even call it a jubilee. For Hermione, today's anniversary was different because Draco wasn't there.

Hermione was celebrating their wedding anniversary without him. Draco was not going to get home until tomorrow night. He and Harry were working a case, and criminals don't take time off for anniversaries. A quiet night with a glass of wine and her wedding album … so exciting.

Being an Auror had its advantages but the hours were not one of them. Draco had planned out a day for them to spend together until Potter had dragged him to Romania. It would be nice, for once, if the criminals would take a few days off, so he did not miss a celebration. A not so quiet night with hexes and curses … not what he had in mind.

Hermione fell asleep watching the flames flicker in the fireplace. She had gone to dinner alone. Draco had made reservations at her favorite restaurant, and she had enjoyed it. But, a lonely dinner was way too common an occurrence. She had returned home to sit on the couch and wait for him to get home. That would be why she had settled into the couch with a fuzzy blanket and a bottle of wine. Maybe, next year, it would be better.

Draco slipped his shoes off as he closed the front door. Potter had taken their prisoners to the holding cell and handed him a Portkey home. He was cold and dirty and exhausted. He still had five minutes left on his anniversary and he needed to kiss his wife. Draco glanced into the front room to find that she was sound asleep on the couch. Beautiful and sleeping, and drooling. He could not wait to wake her up.

Hermione was dreaming. Draco was picking her up and carrying her to bed. This is the way she wanted her anniversary to end. But this had to be a dream, Draco would not be home until tomorrow. This was a lovely dream. It would be better in real life.

Draco was content. Hermione was snuggled into his chest, and he was quickly headed for sleep himself. This is the way he wanted to end his anniversary. Tucking her into bed, Draco stripped down to his briefs and crawled into bed with her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Happy anniversary, love. Sweet dreams."


	28. Dance With Me

Ship It Challenge

Day 5 - Your Newest Ship

Dance with Me

Pairing; Draco/Ron

* * *

Draco and Ron meet on the dance floor. Can music lead them to more?

Music: Be My Lover by La Bouche

* * *

Lights pulse

Hearts race

SIlver eyes search

Secrets to find

Sounds beat

Minds race

Sapphire eyes find

Secrets to keep

Music flows

Bodies move

Platinum strands fly

Treasures to keep

Beats ebb

Hands move

Auburn stands tangle

Treasures to claim

Feet side

Fingers twine

Silver eyes ask

Answers to claim

Hips shift

Hearts twine

Sapphire eyes flicker

Answers to give

Lights pulse

Lips meet

Platinum strand settle

Promises to give

Beats ebb

Heads meet

Auburn strands fly

Promises to keep


	29. Saving Valentine's Day

Ship it Day 8 - The Ship That's Unpopular in the Fandom

Saving Valentine's Day

Pairing: Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny

Ron forgot what today is. Can Harry help save the day?

Music: Valentine's Day by James Taylor

* * *

Harry: What are you doing for Hermione today?

Ron: Doing for Hermione?

Ron: Why?

Harry: Today is …

Ron: Bloody Hell

Ron: Valentine's Day …

Harry looked up from his mobile and laughed. Ron was not having a good day. He could have reminded Ron earlier this week but, he occasionally like to watch Ron squirm. It was not his fault that Ron could not keep up with dates in his diary. Harry still had to run by the flower shop before he meet Ginny at Starbucks. She thought they were just having a coffee date. "Nothing fancy this year, Harry. Just the two of us enjoying coffee." That had been Ginny's request when he asked. It had given him a starting point.

Ginny: Meet me for coffee?

Hermione: When?

Ginny: 5? Harry is supposed to meet me here at 6.

Hermione: No plans for tonight?

Ginny: Just coffee … Don't want anything more

Hermione: Do you really think he will stop there?

Ginny: I can hope … Do you have plans tonight?

Hermione: Not so far … He hasn't mentioned anything

Ginny: My brother is a flake …

Hermione: But he is my flake … coffee at 5 it is

Ginny set her mobile on her desk and walked over to the window. She probably needed to text her brother and let him know where Hermione was going to be for part of the night. Ginny was really hoping that Ron had remembered what today was, but she knew her brother. If Hermione was lucky, Harry had reminded Ron and made two sets of reservations for two at Nonni's. She loved Harry to pieces because he did things for other people even when they didn't ask.

Harry: Hey baby, still meeting at 6 for coffee?

Ginny: Yes, dear. I'm meeting Hermione at 5 and I'll have your coffee waiting at 6.

Harry: Can you get Hermione to hang around until 6?

Ginny: What are you up to?

Harry: Your brother may need some help … he forgot …

Ginny: You are too good for him. I'll make sure she doesn't leave before you get there with him.

Harry took a deep breath. Ginny was amazing. As much as Ron was a scattered mess, she was going to help him save Valentine's Day for their friends. Harry's mobile buzzed on his desk. Ron was trying to get in touch with him. It was probably a good thing that he had called Nonni's last week and set up reservations for Ron as well as a surprise for Ginny. Flowers were another story. GInny never wanted them unless she could plant them in the garden. So, there was a gift card for the nursery in the card he was giving her at Starbucks. One of these days, Ron would get this all figured out.

Ron: Mate, what am I going to do?

Harry: Not panic. I know where Hermione is going to be around 6 tonight

Ron: I am not worried about finding her. I am worried about dinner and flowers and

Harry: I made reservations for you when I made reservations for me

Ron: Where?

Harry: Nonni's … quiet table for two for you, chef's table for Ginny and me

Ron: Thank you! But I need to get something else and she hates roses

Ron: And they want way too much for roses today … I checked

Harry: What does she like?

Ron: Coffee and writing with the girls when we play chess

Harry: and …

Ron: I can't think …. What are you supposed to get for the girl that means everything?

Harry: Breathe … What does she like to do on Saturdays?

Ron: Curl up on the couch with a book and the remote …

Harry: Amazon is your friend, mate … Gift card in a nice gift that will let her get books to read

Ron: But the card …

Harry: I have extra. Meet me at our place at 5:30 and we'll get it all set up.

Ron: Thanks, mate …

Ron decided he was going to have to be better about keeping track of dates. He set his mobile on his desk and looked out over the lab. He loved working in the shop with his brother, but he needed to leave early today. How was he going to escape George to get things ready for tonight? He had to find a way to get everything ready and get to Harry's without letting George find out he forgot what today was. That is one thing he would never live down. Better to be straight forward … time to tell George he was leaving early.

Ron: Leaving early today

George: Why? We have 3 projects that need to be done by next Thursday

Ron: Have you looked at the calendar?

George: Why? It's Wednesday.

Ron: Look again

George: Bloody Hell

George: I need to leave early today too…

Ron: Good luck with that

Hermione had begun to pack up for the day. She needed to get home before she met up with Ginny. But, first, she needed to go by the bookstore. She had finally decided on a gift for Ron for Valentine's Day. He needed a diary to keep track of all his projects. It needed to be big enough to hold all the important stuff he need to track but small enough that he could carry it around easily. Luna had called her earlier and told her that what she was looking for had come in this morning. Hermione did not want to be late meeting Ginny so she needed to head out now. Shutting down her computer and packing the last of her necessities in her bag, Hermione headed for home.

Hermione: I'm going to be a few minutes late

Ginny: No worries … what's up?

Hermione: Had to pick something up from the bookstore and traffic is terrible

Ginny: I'm not meeting Harry until 6 so there is no rush

Hermione: Hold a table for me

Ginny: See you soon

Harry answer the frantic knocking on the door. Ron looked paler than usual and he had four different cards in his hand. Harry took the cards from Ron and pushed him toward the computer on the Kitchen table. "Everything is set up. All you have to do is choose the amount and print the certificate. Breathe. Mate. You can do this" Harry laughed as he watched Ron hunt and peck his way around the keyboard. Twenty minutes later, they were headed for Starbucks in separate cars. No sense in sharing a ride when their plans were going to end at different places.

Harry: On my way

Ginny: Good. Is Ron with you?

Harry: He is in the car behind me

Ginny: Are you texting and driving?

Harry: No … The light is red

Ginny: Harry …

Harry: We will be there soon. Love you

Ginny: I will keep her here. Love you more

Ginny clicked on the Starbucks app on her mobile. Time to order her second Dirty Chia and Harry's Caramel Macchiato. No sense in waiting in line when she could use the app. It should be done by the time Harry arrived and she need something to sip on while she watched her brother squirm. Hermione was trying to get in touch with him but he was not answering texts or calls. Oh well, she would find out why soon enough. Sometimes it was more fun to watch your friends celebrate than it was to celebrate yourself.

Hermione: Where are you?

Hermione: I tried to call but you didn't pick up

Hermione: Ronald

Hermione: Where are you? We need to talk.

Hermione: Are you ignoring me?

Ron: I am driving. Where are you?

Hermione: Starbucks with Gin

Ron: Can you wait for me there? I'm meeting Harry there to talk about Chess stuff.

Hermione: Sure

Ron dropped his phone into the passenger seat as the light turned green. Hermione was up to something. But, so was he. He was going to survive Valentine's Day with a happy Hermione if he could pull off what he had planned with Harry's help. Her card was under the phone and dinner reservations were set for seven. Time to not mess up.

Harry and Ron parked beside each other. Harry grabbed the card and pink rose from the passenger seat of his car while Ron did the same with a card and yellow rose. They could see the girls sitting together talking as they walk towards Starbucks. "Breathe, Ron," Harry whispered as he opened the door. "She loves you and tonight will be perfect."

"I hope so," Ron replied as he caught the door and stepped into the noise. "Here goes nothing."

Harry and Ron walked up to Ginny and Hermione. Ginny handed Harry his coffee and he handed her the card. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby. Finish your coffee. We have an appointment with your favorite chef." The smile that lit up Ginny's face made Harry wish he had asked Ron to have his phone ready. "Love you."

Ron handed Hermione the card and the rose. "Happy Valentine's Day, 'Mione. Would you like to join me for dinner? I thought we could go to Nonni's." Ron finally started to breathe again as he watched the smile spread across Hermione's face.

"That sounds wonderful, Ronald," Hermione whispered and handed Ron his gift. "I can hardly wait. I hope you like it. Happy Valentine's Day."


	30. The Library - February Roll-A-Drabble

Written for Hermione's Haven's February Roll-A-Drabble

Pairing: Hermione x Theo

Trope: Dark

Rating: M

Hermione finds THeo huddled among the books in the library. What has he done?

* * *

Hermione was not supposed to be here. She was in the restricted section of the library, after hours, because she needed to find information on a series of hexes she had seen Death Eaters use in the Battle of Hogwarts last spring. She needed to find a way to counter them so she would not be caught unprepared again. She was planning to apply to the internship programs in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement when she finished her final year at Hogwarts and she wanted to be prepared for anything. Lifting her candle around the corner, Hermione gasped.

Theodore Nott was huddled against the shelves Hermione was headed for. He was curled up tightly and shaking. Hermione whispered his name, but he was not moving. Creeping closer, Hermione reached out to touch Theo on the shoulder. He started and began to mumble. "I didn't mean to … don't tell Father … Oh sweet Merlin … He is never going to forgive me …"

"Theo, are you okay?" Hermione whispered as she tried to to get him to unwind. "Theo, let go of your legs. I need to make sure you are okay." Hermione set her candle on a nearby shelf and sat beside him on the floor. "Theo, what have you done?"

He wrapped his arms around his legs tighter and began to rock back and forth. "Father will never forgive me … I didn't mean too … He should never have pushed me …"

Hermione reached out to touch his hand. She noticed he was clutching a large scrap of dark red fabric in his left hand. "Theo, let me have the rag. I need to make sure you are okay," Hermione continue to talk quietly to him as he rocked back. "Theo, you are not making any sense. Your father can't hurt you now. He is in Azkaban and will never leave. Please, let go of the rag."

"Father is coming again… Nothing can hold him … he told me he would be back," Theo muttered as Hermione began to loosen his fingers from their grip on the scrap of fabric. "He will never let me go … I need to hide … He is never going to forgive me…"

"Theo, why is this fabric wet?" Hermione began to examine the cloth she had finally freed from his tight grip. "Is this blood? Theo, are you hurt?"

"Father is going to hurt me again … I can't let him hurt me again …" Theo grabbed for the fabric Hermione had taken from him. "I need to hide this… Father was here … He said he would be back …"

Hermione began to look over Theo as he continued to rock. She could tell that the fabric he had reclaimed was part of a men's white shirt and was covered in blood, but she could not tell whose blood it was. "Theo, please, let me help you. Let me take you to the infirmary." Hermione tried to pull Theo to his feet. "We need to have Madame Pomfrey look at you. It is safe. I promise no one will hurt you if you come with me."

He shrunk away from Hermione and tried to hide in the shadows created by Hermione's candle. "He is in here … Don't go to the next row … We have to be quiet …" Theo continued to rock as his voice became nothing but a whisper. "Father is here … he is going to kill me … don't go in the next row … he is waiting …"

Hermione turned to walk to the end of the shelves. Theo's hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. "You can't leave … he is waiting … he will hurt you and then he will kill me …"

She gently removed Theo's death grip from her ankle. "Theo, let me check the end of the stacks. We need to get you out of here." Hermione crept to the end of the shelves as she continued to whisper to Theo. "There is no one here. Let me check the next row and then we will leave."

Hermione gasped as she looked down the next row of shelves. Theodore Nott Sr. was laying between the shelves of the next row, shirt torn, and blood leaking from several locations on his chest. Hermione walked back to Theo. Shakily, she placed her hand on his shoulder as terror began to rise in her chest. "Theo, we are safe. Your father is never going to hurt you again. I promise."


	31. Wake Up

Wake Up

* * *

Written for the 28 Day Ship it Challenge Day 19 - A Slash Ship

Pairing: Oliver Wood x Marcus Flint

Rating: T

Music: Wake Me Up by Ed Sheeran

* * *

" _You are the first person I want to talk to when I wake up. The last person when I fall asleep. The one to share good news with, the one to upset with. I love you."_

* * *

" _Ollie … Ollie … Ollie, wake up."_

Oliver was in a fog. He hurt all over. His leg felt like someone was beating on it to the beat of his heart. Heis head felt like it was floating above the pillow. Someone was squeezing his hand and all he wanted to do was sleep.

" _Ollie … Ollie .. Ollie, wake up."_

Marcus was falling apart. His heart had finally started beating again once the trainers had gotten Oliver off the pitch and into the training room. The reason his heart stopped was Oliver falling out of the sky.

It was hard to watch his beloved guard the hoops on the Quidditch pitch because of days like today. His heart had stopped as he watched Oliver fall to the ground from his broom. Oliver had been so intent on keeping the quaffle from his hoops that he had missed the seeker chasing the snitch and the bludger that had been aimed for his head.

The tangle of limbs, brooms and balls had sent several people running onto the pitch and into the training room. Marcus had watched the tangle fall to the ground in slow motion. Now, he was sitting by Oliver's hospital bed, waiting for him to wake up.

" _Ollie … Ollie … Ollie, wake up."_

Oliver was still fighting the fog in his head. He could hear Marcus but he could not find him. Oliver's head was pounding and now someone was beating on his arm as well as his leg. He knew he was in bed but, he could not remember how he got there.

He needed to get moving. Marcus was coming to watch him play today. The weather was supposed to be good and he had a serious question to ask Marcus after the match. Today was going to be a great day but, he needed to wake up first. Marcus was waiting for him.

" _Ollie … Ollie ... Ollie, wake up."_

Marcus had begun to say it in his head as he watched the trainers load Oliver into the ambulance. He had continued to chant it as he waited for the healers to assess his injuries. It had become a prayer as he sat by Oliver's bed and waited for him to come back.

This is not where they were supposed to spend tonight. Marcus had finally gotten the time off to come watch Oliver play. He was amazing defending his hoops. Marcus reached into his pocket to touch a small box. Oliver needed to wake up so he could kiss him. Oliver need to wake up so Marcus could yell at him, too.

" _Ollie … Ollie … Ollie, wake up."_

Oliver was hearing things. Marcus had not spent the night with him because he had to be on the pitch really early this morning. This was not helping his headache. He was still trying to figure out what was going on. His left arm throbbed and his right leg ached. Someone was holding his hand and Marcus's voice was floating into his ear. He needed to wake up and figure out what was going on. He needed to see Marcus to ask him an important question. Oliver tried to open his eyes, but the room was too bright. Maybe he should rest some more.

" _Ollie … Ollie … Ollie, wake up."_

Marcus wanted to crawl up in the bed with Oliver. But a cast on one arm and another cast on the opposite leg made it rather difficult. All he wanted to do was hold him until he woke up. He had to settle for holding Oliver's hand and laying his head on the pillow.

Oliver looked so pale against the white of the sheets and the bandages that covered him. A poultice on his head for the concussion. Casts for broken bones to try to keep him still so the bones could heal.

The healers had told him they were lucky that Oliver was in such good shape. The injuries were not as bad as they could have been and he would heal quickly. But, Marcus knew Oliver. He was going to have his hands full trying to get his stubborn keeper to take the Skele-Gro and rest. He would be an ill-tempered mess until he was cleared to go back on the pitch. Maybe, Oliver could wait a little longer before he really woke up.

" _Ollie … Ollie … Ollie, wake up."_

Oliver wanted to wake up. Everything hurt, but he could hear Marcus and he sounded worried. He hated when Marcus worried. He bit his nails and cursed and wore holes in the floor when he worried.

Oliver could hear Marcus begging him to wake up. Marcus never begged, he insisted. He sounded tired. Oliver need to wake up so his beloved warrior could rest. But, if he woke up, he would hurt more. It was nice to sleep and not feel pain.

Marcus need him. Marcus was worried about him. Oliver fought with the fog in his brain to try to get his eyes to open. If he could open his eyes, then he would not sound so sad. His eye lids were not cooperating. Maybe he could wiggle his fingers. Someone was holding his hand. They would feel him wiggle his fingers and tell Marcus. He could do that, couldn't he?

" _Ollie … Ollie … Ollie, wake up."_

Marcus was hoarse from pleading. He had spent hours holding Oliver's hand and trying to talk him to waking up. He had important things to discuss with his keeper and he was tired of waiting. The healers had said it would take a while for Oliver to wake up but, the longer he slept, the more Marcus worried.

Oliver had tried to roll onto his side and moaned when he rolled onto his bad leg. The healers said it was a good sign. Marcus need more signs before he could stop worrying and rest. He laid his head on the bed beside Oliver and tried to close his eyes. As long as he had Oliver's hand is his, he could keep the panic at bay.

He needed Oliver to show some more signs of waking up. Marcus would take a twitch or a groan or a flutter of an eyelash right now. He felt his eyes drift shut and pressure around his hand as it started to drop. He felt pressure around his hand. Oliver was squeezing his hand. He need to tell the healer but, not right now. Oliver had squeezed his hand. Now, he could rest.

" _Marc … Marc … Marc, wake up."_

Oliver's voice felt rusty and his throat was dry. He had almost knocked himself out again when he tried to wipe the sleep from his eyes with the hand that was in a cast.

An arm in a cast would explain the throbbing he had felt as he was trying to wake up. His other hand was trapped in Marcus's hand that was under his head.

Oliver decided to survey the damage he had done to himself when he fell out of the sky. Broken leg, broken arm, and a broken head. Not too bad for a day's work. He need to get something out of his kit to give to Marcus, but Marcus was asleep. He need Marcus to wake up so he could get a drink of water and ask him an important question. He needed his beloved to wake up.

" _Marc … Marc … Marc, wake up."_

Marcus was dreaming that Oliver was talking to him. His voice sounded dry and tired. But, Oliver was talking to him. He did not want to wake up from this dream. It was such a good dream. Oliver was awake and talking to him. If Oliver was talking, then he was going to be okay. Maybe, he should wake up. He had an important question to ask Oliver.

"Marc, wake up," Oliver whispered as he tried to reach out and touch Marcus's hair. The casts made it difficult to move, but he needed to get Marcus's attention. Oliver needed that small box out of his kit. "Marc, wake up. I need you to get something for me."

Marcus lifted his head and looked into Oliver's clear eyes. "Hello sleepyhead," Marcus smiled. "Did you enjoy your nap? Can I get you anything?"

"Water and my kit," Oliver croaked as he ran a finger down the side of Marcus's face. "I have something in my kit in need to give to you."

"Water, not a problem. Your kit isn't here," Marcus sighed as he poured water in a glass and placed it in Oliver's good hand. "It got left in the locker room in the dash to get you here. I can get someone to bring it over later."

"Never mind, then," Oliver handed his glass back to Marcus and motioned for him to sit beside him on the bed. "I have an important question for you …"

As Marcus settled on the bed, he pulled a small box from his pocket. "Ollie, I have an important question for you …"

"Will you marry me?" Oliver and Marcus asked each other at the same time.

Marcus and Oliver never agreed on who answered first. But, their children can still tell you the story of how their dads woke up and got married.


	32. Can We Talk? March Roll-A-Drabble

Summary: Relationships are not easy. Watching them develop is even harder. How can Ginny help Hermione figure out where her relationship is headed?

* * *

Music: Never Alone by Jesse Bonanno

* * *

Hermione: Can you talk?

Ginny: Sure … what's up?

Hermione: Your brother

Ginny: This sounds like you need coffee

Hermione: It may

Ginny: I'll meet you at The Drip In twenty minutes

Hermione: Can you leave Harry at home?

Ginny: Officially declaring Girls Night … He has been warned

Hermione: See you in 20

Ginny stared down at her mobile. There were times when she wondered if her brother had any idea what he was doing to her. She loved both Ron and Hermione, but they needed to get over whatever was going on between them right now. She was a reporter not a therapist.

Ginny: I'm going to meet Hermione for coffee

Harry: What did Ron do?

Ginny: What makes you think my brother has anything to do with it.

Harry: It is Wednesday and you are going to meet Hermione for coffee. Ron did something male

Ginny: I'll find out when I get there

Harry: I'll get dinner from The Three Broomsticks. Take her to get food after coffee. Girls Night out :)

Ginny looked down at her feet. Correction, she tried to look at her feet. There was a rather large baby bump between her eyes and her feet. Her brother was going to owe her big time. She did not want to go out in the weather, and she was under Healer orders not to Floo or apparate, so, she was walking. Hermione needed to talk and Ginny needed to get some fresh air. Time to find her shoes and waddle to The Drip.

Hermione looked at her mobile. She should not have bothered Ginny. But she needed to talk to someone and Ginny was the closest thing she had to a sister. She knew things were not as bad as she thought they were, but anxiety and a new relationship with an old flame were clouding her vision. She knew that Ron cared for her. She knew they had trust issues. Her head was an amazing place for logic and reasoning. Her head was not the issue. Her heart was a scarred mess of emotions and what ifs. Ron was the same. Something had to give.

Hermione: I'm going to have coffee with Ginny

Ron: We were supposed to have dinner tonight

Hermione: I know. I'm sorry. I need to talk to Ginny

Ron: Why do you need to see my sister?

Hermione: We need a Girls Night

Ron: I want to see you. Can you come over after?

Hermione: I don't know how late we will be

Ron: But

Hermione: I don't want to argue. I'll message later

Hermione was beginning to feel bad about the tone of the last few messages with Ron. This was not the first time she had changed plans at the last minute. In her head, Hermione knew she was not helping his trust issues by changing her plans. Her heart had other ideas. She needed to talk through things and a set of messages was not going to do it. She should probably go to see Ron when she and Ginny finished talking, but she did not want to promise a visit and then have to change plans again. This was awful. Maybe Ginny could help her figure out what she was doing. Hermione stepped into the fireplace and dropped her handful of powder.

Ginny sat down in the comfortable chairs by the window. Hermione was going to have to order their coffee when she got there because Ginny did not think she could get out of the chair without a crane. Hermione was the closest thing she had to a sister and if her brother could figure things out, then she could her sister-in-law. Ginny knew what the problem was. She and Harry had talked about it as she rubbed her back and belly as they laid in bed last night. Harry had talked about the impact of misunderstood signals and Ginny had talked about a girl's need for space to think. Both Ron and Hermione had ideals about a relationship and how it should work. Ideals were nice. Realities were not. How was she going to get Hermione to understand Ron's perspective without hurting either of them?

Hermione: I'll be there in 5

GInny: I am here and you may have to call Harry later to rescue me from the chair I decided to sit in

Hermione: Did you sit in the comfy chairs

Ginny: Why do you ask?

Hermione: Because you always sit there

Ginny: They are comfy

Hermione: and you are almost 8 months pregnant

Ginny: Sooooo

Hermione: You have trouble getting up from a chair in the kitchen

Ginny: I hate you … you are buying my decaf (unfortunately) coffee when you get here

Hermione: Love you Gin

Ginny watched the people go in and out of the door to The Drip. She had picked the comfy chairs in the back corner of the shop so she and Hermione could talk. Now all she had to do was figure out what to say. Her brother was an idiot who tended to hang on too tightly when he was afraid he was losing someone he cherished whereas her sister of the heart tended to step back to think in the same situation. Being the bridge was and interesting position. She wanted to see this work. Now all she had to do let Hermione talk through her fears.

Hermione saw Ginny before she walked through the door. She noticed Ginny had picked the quiet corner at the back. That was a good place to sit and think. But. Ginny was going to make her talk. About her feelings. And Ron's feelings. Her head was starting to hurt. She knew that Ginny was not going to let her wiggle her way out of exploring why she and Ron were both freaking out and pushing each other away. She asked for this, so now she had to face it. Time to face some demons and make some decisions.

Ginny: Hey big brother

Ron: Hey Gin

Ginny: I'm stuck in a chair

Ron: Call Harry

Ginny: Not right now. I'm waiting on Hermione

Ron: You're not at home? Does Harry know?

Ginny: Ron … you know better than to ask

Ron: Why are you out without him?

Ginny: I needed some girl time

Ron: Girl time?

Ginny: Yes, that time that girls need to keep themselves sane. Time when we meet our friends for coffee and conversations

Ron: I will never understand you

Ginny: Try … Love you

Ron: Be careful little sister

Ginny waived at Hermione as she headed for the counter. Hermione was ordering their coffee and Ginny was saving her seat. It was amazing how scary a pregnant lay could be in a coffee shop. All she had to do was rub her belly and people left her area. She knew Hermione would spill the beans if she had a quiet corner. She hoped the messages she had traded with her brother while she waited would work. Hermione and Ron had too much good to let fear undo what they had built. Time to use her skills as a reporter to get to the bottom of this and get back home. Ginny watched Hermione pick up their order and walk towards her.

"Can we talk?"


	33. The Great Easter Bunny Debate BB18

A philosophical discussion of the Easter Bunny is not what Hermione had in mind for her evening. But, Thor has questions.

* * *

Written for #BunnyBounce18 FicExchange in Hermione' Haven

Crossover Universe: HP/Marvel

Pairing Options: Hermione/Thor

Asking For: Fluff, Humor

Scenario: Thor has heard of a creature known as the Easter Bunny, but he's not sure if it is an enemy. It seems harmless enough, but any creature that can magically deliver chocolate to children the world over has the opportunity to be used for evil. Hermione has a surreal conversation, trying to explain...

Kinks: Dealer's choice, I'm easy :)

Squicks: No squicks, go nuts!

Additional Notes: Bonus points for a full blown description of how the Easter bunny could be a vessel for evil... Bonus points for the plan, and also for Tony Stark egging Thor on, and winding him up about the potential for evil

* * *

Thor looked out at the field and watched rabbits go about their business. How is it possible for one those furry creatures to bring chocolate to the children of the world in only one night? How could a rabbit carry chocolate and baskets? These question had been circling around in his head since Hermione mentioned making baskets for Harry's children. "I need to get chocolates and baskets at the store today,'" she had said. "The Easter Bunny is supposed to deliver goodies to the children next week and I don't have the baskets ready yet."

"Easter Bunny?" he had asked. "What is that? How can a rabbit deliver baskets?" Thor had continued to ask Hermione questions about this strange rabbit. Hermione just shook her head and walked down the aisles of the store, filling their basket with chocolates and small trinkets. She had not answered his questions in the store and she had just laughed at him as she created baskets full of goodies for all the children in their lives. Thor could not get used to some of her strange ideas about creatures that deliver gifts to children during Midgardan holiday. He understood the jolly man at Christmas and the monsters under the bed, but a rabbit that delivered chocolate, he just could not understand.

"Thor, come back inside," Hermione ran her hand along his shoulder as she joined him watching the sunset. "I promise I am not laughing at you. I forget that you had a very different childhood,"

Thor said and then turned toward Hermione topull her into his embrace. "I just have trouble imagining one of those furry little creatures from this field hopping around the world to deliver chocolates to children. Flying reindeer helping a jolly elf deliver presents at Christmas I can imagine that. Just not the bunny."

Thor tucked Hermione's head under his chin and watched the sun set. "Can you explain this to me without laughing? I am trying to understand things here but I feel like Loki is loose in my head and nothing makes sense."

Hermione pulled back from Thor. "I promise not to laugh and to answer as many questions as you can come up with. Come inside with me."

Hermione and Thor walked quietly across the field, back to the Burrow. Thor was still getting used to spending time with the Weasleys. Hermione loved it here and Thor loved being with her when she was happy. He was confused by their traditions and boisterous behavior, but he was learning. The Easter Bunny was just another piece of the puzzle that was life in Midgard

Hermione decided that explaining the Easter Bunny was going to take more than just words. Settling Thor on one of the couches in the sitting room, she went to get her laptop. YouTube was her first stop. There had to be a video or two that would explain the Easter Bunny. After five minutes, Hermione decided she was not going to use YouTube explain the Easter Bunny. There were too many creepy things there. An Easter Bunny with sharp teeth was not the image she needed Thor to have. Time for more research.

Thor was getting restless waiting for Hermione in the sitting room. What was taking her so long? Surely, finding materials to explain a small creature who was supposed to hop around the world delivering chocolates was not the difficult.

"Hermione, do I have to wait for the Easter Bunny to deliver an explanation?" Thor's impatient voice reached Hermione in the kitchen. "What is so difficult about this creature? Did Loki create it? Do I need to go slay something for you?"

"No, Loki did not create it," Hermione walked back to the couch from the kitchen door. "I'm just trying to figure out the best way to explain it."

Setting her laptop on the coffee table, Hermione settled into the couch. Turning to Thor, she grabbed his hands and took a deep breath. "The Easter Bunny is a mythical creature that delivers chocolates and small gifts to children around the world. Traditionally, the Easter Bunny travels the world the on the night before Easter, hiding colorful eggs and leaving baskets for children to collect the eggs in…"

"Hermione, please stop," Thor interrupted Hermione in the middle of her explanation. "What is Easter? How can a tiny rabbit travel the world leaving eggs and basket behind in one night? Sounds like mischief cooked up by my brother."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Do you have any traditions that come with the arrival of Spring? Some festivals or traditions that mark the return of green things to the earth?"

"I don't know that the Hulk has any special holiday. I could try to ask him," Thor rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Not that kind of green thing, Thor," Hermione tried not to giggle as she imagined Bruce Banner's alter ego decked out in bunny ears and a fluffy tail. "The return of green plants and new life to the world around you after the cold of winter."

"OH... " Thor hid his grin by pulling Hermione in for a quick kiss. "There is the festival of Ostara. She is the Spring Goddess. Neighbors trade colored eggs as a way to welcome spring and wish prosperity to their friends and family. It usually takes place around the Spring Equinox."

"That sounds a lot like our Easter," Hermione returned Thor's kiss and settled into his lap. "Easter is a celebration of rebirth and renewal for all faiths. Colored eggs are hidden for children to find and small gifts are exchanged to celebrate the beginning of a new season."

"But the rabbit? A rabbit that hides eggs and delivers baskets full of chocolate?" Thor was still trying to wrap his mind around the idea of any creature being able to deliver around the world in one night. "Rabbits are symbols of Ostara because they emerge from their winter sleep around the time of the Equinox and they are fertile creatures…"

Hermione could not stop the giggle that bubbled up inside her. Thor looked even more confused now than he had when he was watching the rabbits in the field beside the Burrow. "Rabbits are swift creatures and the Easter Bunny is a special kind of rabbit," she continued to giggle as she wiped tears from her eyes. "How do I get you to understand this?"

Thor looked down at the giggling bundle that was sitting in his lap. Who was she and what had she done with his sensible and solid Hermione? "Hermione? What is wrong with you? What is so funny?"

Hermione looked up at Thor's confused face and continued to laugh. "I promise. I havent lost my mind. I just had this image of the Hulk in bunny ears and fluffy tail …"

"I was more worried about Loki finding out. A cute creature that slips into everyone's house under the cover of night to deliver eggs and gifts," Thor closed his eyes as he imagined the chaos his brother could bring with a creature that looked as innocent as a rabbit. "We cannot let Loki find out about this. The havoc he could bring. People would never suspect the gifts were not good gifts…"

Hermione stopped laughing as she felt Thor tighten his arms around her. "Thor, the Easter Bunny is a symbol of fortune and rebirth. It is not an avenue for evil. Loki has limits…"

"Have you met my brother? There are reasons why he is known as the God of Mischief and Lies. It is the mischief part that is worrying me right now."

"Loki is not THAT mischievous or evil, my love," Hermione kissed Thor on the cheek and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "He may plot and plan to take over each of the nine realms, but not even he has that evil a plan."

"Just think of the chaos he could create. People would not suspect cute little rabbits hopping into their houses and leaving gifts. Gifts that could turn into snakes or trolls or anything.."

Hermione took Thor's face in her hands. "Not even Loki has that evil a plan for a celebration of renewal and rebirth." Hermione kissed him softly. "Your brother will not taint the Easter Bunny."

"But why do people trust a rabbit? A MAGICAL rabbit to bring treasures and good fortune into their homes? I do not understand this creature," Thor mumbled around Hermione's kisses. "My star, do you not see the danger in letting a mythological creature into your home without asking questions…"

"I let you into my home and, according to some, you are a mythological creature…" Hermione stood up from Thor's lap as she continued to kiss him.

"But I am a loyal and noble God…" Thor was losing track of this conversation. Kissing Hermione tended to do that to him.

"And the Easter Bunny is a loyal and noble creature," Hermione grabbed Thor's hand and began to pull him towards their room. "A bunny who has brought joy and fortune to houses around the world for centuries…"

"But, even noble creatures can be corrupted…" Thor stumbled after Hermione.

"But never the Easter Bunny…" Hermione ran a finger down Thor's jaw as she turned to close the door. "You, on the other hand…"

"Can be corrupted by a naughty witch…"


	34. Iron Heart BB18

Hermione is working with S.H.E.I.L.D. to take time away from London and her broken heart. Tony Stark is hiding a broken hard behind a sharp wit and snarky comments. What would happen if they let each other in?

* * *

Written for #BunnyBounce18 FicExchange in Hermione's Haven

Pairing Options: Hermione/Tony

Asking For: Fluff, Humor, Smut

Scenario: Hermione decides that she's had enough of dating, so of course that's when she finds the perfect man. Now, she has to try and not fall in love while at the same time falling helplessly in love.

Kinks: Closet kisses, lots of wooing, Hermione's friends knowing she's in love before she does.

Squicks: Ron Bashing, Blood play, watersports, pedophilia

Additional Notes: I really want to see the guy trying to woo her like crazy and the more she fights the more she falls for him. Make her suffer (in a good way). Smut is appreciated but not required.

* * *

"That man is infuriating," Hermione shook her head as she closed the door to her office. She knew she had been taking a risk when she had agreed to be the liaison between the Ministry and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Nick Fury was easy to work with. Tony Stark was not. He was especially infuriating since Pepper had left. Nothing was ever right and no one had the ability to do anything up to his standards. Today, had been no exception. "Hey, Point Break, can you not break thing with that … Yo, Legolas, watch where you're pointing that thing … Capcicle, when you get back from 1945 we will talk about how you need to answer your phone …" But today had taken the cake. Hermione was quietly working in her office when he had wandered in. "So, Smarts, when are you going to use that wand of yours to do something useful."

It had taken all of her control not to hex him on the spot. Tony stark was one of the most arrogant people she had ever met. He expected everything to be done his way, on his timeline. She was not going to oblige him. She had her own timeline and she was not Pepper Potts. Right now, she had a deadline that even he could not change. She had an owl from Kingsley asking when she was going to be finished with the amendments to the Cooperation agreement would be complete. She would have had them done last week, if it weren't for Tny. Stubborn, single minded, snarky Tony Stark. He wanted everything to be to his advantage and he was worse than a dragon with a toothache when he did not get his way. She was tempted to use a full body bind on him, but she was sure he would still find a way to talk. Hermione continued to grumble under her breath as she sat down at her desk to write.

Hermione sat down her quill and looked over the documents she had just finished. Surely, even Mr. Grumpy Pants would not have any issue with what she had finally come up with. Rubbing the tense muscles in her neck, she began to think about heading back to her flat in the Avengers Tower. "So, Smarts, are you going to eat or do you just live on pixie dust."

"Mr. Stark, I see you still do not understand how to knock," Hermione replied as she reached for her wand. "I do eat and you need to be careful. I have been researching new hexes to help get rid of irritating pests."

"Hold on, Smarts. I just wanted to ask if you to join me for dinner,' Tony eased himself away from the doorframe. "You have been working in herre since noon and it is after seven."

"As much as I appreciate the offer, Mr. Stark, I have an appointment with my bosses in London in twenty minutes and I need to get to my Floo." Hermione gathered documents and wand from her desk and headed towards the door. "You can move out of the way, or I can move you. Take your pick."

Tony stepped back and let her leave her office. "Okay. Ms. Granger. Can I have something delivered to your apartment then? You do need to eat."

"Thank you for the offer. Mr. Stark. I have food in my flat and I can cook." With a wave of her wand, Hermione apparated to her apartment.

Hermione settled into her couch and stared at the fire burning in the fireplace. Her Floo cal to Kingsley had not been as bad as she had feared. It was looking like she was going to be finished with the amendments in the next week or two. So, once again, she had some decisions to make.

Her decision to come here had been fueled by here need to get away from memories. Her break up with Ron had like watching a wall slowly crumble. Little thing going wrong until nothing was right. Her flat in London, his shop in Diagon Alley, their favorite spots in the city. It seemed like she saw him everywhere after he was gone. So, she decided on a change in scenery.

Hermione fell asleep on the couch. She dreamed of London for the first time in months. She saw friends laughing and when she saw Ron with his arms around Draco, it didn't hurt anymore. She woke up slightly confused though. She had seen herself holding hands with someone but she had not seen his face before she was woken by the alarm on her mobile. Was she really ready to take that step? Who's hand was she holding?

Hermione was distracted all day by the vision of the hand she had been holding in her dream. It did not look like any hand she had paid attention to. It was too pale to belong to Thor or Loki and it was too soft to belong to Steve. Maybe she would dream of him again tonight. Did she really want to walk down that road again? Did she want to risk her heart after she had finally mended it?

Hermione continued to try to work at her desk. Every noise that could possibly happen drew her attention away from the sentence she had been trying to write for the last twenty minutes. Tony voice calling out insults and directing the operations of his companies in the office next to her seemed the biggest distraction of them all. She did not mean to hear his half of his conversation with Pepper. He sounded hurt. She didn't think he had a heart so hearing him sound as broken as she felt when she had arrived her had been a surprise. He could be a self-centered egomaniac but he was also a generous man when the world was not looking.

Hermione dreamed of him again that night. She still could not see his face but she could feel the calluses as he held her hand. They were not where she expected them to be. They were on his fingertips and where his palm and fingers met. Almost like he worked with hand tools often. She had woken up before she got a look at his face. She could feel his breath on her neck and smell his aftershave, but she could not place the voice that whispered in her ear or the hand that she held. Who was this man and why was he in her dreams? She had hated Divination but Professor Trelawney was right - dreams should never been ignored.

"So, Smarts, when are you going to dinner with me?" Hermione scratched her quill against the parchment she had been writing on. This was not the first time Tony had startled her but it was the first time he had made her ruin what she was working on.

"I was working on the final draft of our agreement, Mr. Stark," she snarled. "But, now, thanks to your lovely interruption, I will be rewriting this document before I can leave for the evening. It has to be written in magical ink for it to legally binding in both worlds." Hermione snapped her fingers and watched as a bluebell flame started on the hem of his pants. "You may want to check on that."

Tony looked down at his shoe and watched the bluebell flame begin to crawl up his pant leg. "Not cool, Smarts. I was going to ask you to dinner." He turned and walked out of her office, beating at the flames that continued to crawl up his pants. Hermione's laughter drifted out into the hallway as he returned to his office.

Hermione spent the rest of the evening redoing the documents Tony had caused her to ruin. She had to make a couple of version because she kept making mistakes. Her mind kept wandering to the look in his eyes as he watched the bluebell flame creep up his leg. The twinkle in his eyes as he teased and the surprise when she struck back. Tony Stark confused her. He was a mix of child and man. He was a puzzle someone needed to figure out. She did not have time for puzzles. Especially when those puzzled tugged at her heart.

The next few days passed quietly. Hermione had sent the documents to Nick Fury for his approval. She would Floo them to Kingsley when Fury returned them and then she would have to think about what she wanted to do next. S. .L.D. had asked her to stay and begin training with them. Harry had Floo'ed and asked her to come back to the Ministry. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. She need time away from the office to think.

"So, Smarts, what are your plans for the weekend? Now that you are not covered in paper and ink?" Tony asked as he sauntered into her office and sat on teh corner of her desk.

"Researching hexes to get rid of pests," Hermione answered without looking up from the parchment she was reading. She did not want him to notice how her heart rate had picked up when he entered the room. It had started doing that lately. "By the way, how are the pants you wore the other day?"

"Not nice. Smarts. Those were expensive pants and that little blue flame of yours left a mess." Tony stood up and walked towards the door. "Come with us to the Adirondacks this weekend. Bring your books and maybe have some fun. I promise, I don't bite … unless you ask me too."

Hermione stared at the door as Tony's laughter drifted back to her. What was that? Was he flirting with her? Why did it intrigue her rather than repulse her? Maybe a weekend away was what she needed. She needed to figure out what was going on. Hermione scratched a note on a scrap of parchment and folded it into a butterfly. Then, she enchanted it to fly to Tony's office and burn with bluebell flame after he read it. It could be fun to play with the prankster.

Hermione dreamed of him again that night. She was tired from packing and preparing for her trip but she was excited to go. She had not been to the Avengers compound in the Adirondacks and she could use the fresh air. The dream was still running through her mind. She felt his hands in hers and his beard rubbed against her neck as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Come find me, love" had whispered through the dream as she had begun to awaken. The voice still floated through her mind as she waited for her ride to the helipad. Why did that voice remind her of Tony? Was she falling for that irritating man? She did not have time to lose her heart.

Tony was waiting for her at the helicopter. "Ready to fly, Smarts? No flames allowed in the air," he reached out his hand to help her get into the helicopter. Hermione took his hand as a memory of his hand flashed through her mind. Surely not …

Hermione spent the rest of their flight trying to breath. Between the panic that flying always caused and the shock of recognizing the calluses on the hand from her dream, she didn't remember most of the trip. Tony shook her shoulder when they landed. "Are you okay, Smarts? You seemed a little far away during the trip here."

"I'm fine, Tony. I just don't like to fly," Hermione took his hand as he helped her from the helicopter. "I think i'll go lay down for a little bit before everyone else gets here."

"It's just you and me this weekend, Hermione," Tony put his hand in the center of her lower back as he lead her towards the large home they would be sharing for the weekend. "Take your time and get settled in. Food will be ready around six and we can eat by the fire and talk."

Hermione took her time getting settled into the room Tony had lead her too. The house was beautiful and he had promised to call her when the food was ready. A nap really did sound like a good idea. The dream she had during her nap left her with more questions than answers.

She had dreamed of him, Tony were sitting in the floor in front of a fireplace and talking in quiet tones. He was holding her and rubbing her shoulders as he talked about how Pepper had broken the heart no one thought he had. She talked about how shattered she had been when she had walked away from Ron. They shared stories from their pasts as they ate and dreams for their futures as they sipped wine and watched the fire burn. He kissed her forehead as she laid her head on his shoulder and watched the flames burn. She had not wanted to wake from that dream. BUt, she could smell food and her stomach began to rumble.

Tony meet her in the hall outside her room. "Ready for some food, Smarts?" he asked as he escorted her to the living room and a picnic that had been set out in front of the fireplace. "I promise not to bite," he grinned as he helped her sit on the edge of the blanket.

Hermione and Tony talked and ate late into the evening. She had never lived out a dream before. She found herself falling for the scared little boy he hid behind his iron wit and biting sarcasm. The more time they spent talking, the more she did not want to leave. SHe also found herself wanting to let down the iron curtain she had tried to build around her heart. Could two broken hearts really heal each other? Could she take the chance?

She did not realize she had spoken those questions out loud until she felt his lips on hers. "Let me try, Hermione," Tony whispered as he leaned in to sip at her lips. "Maybe our broken pieces will fit together and make a stronger heart to share."

Hermione woke the next morning, laying in front of the fireplace, wrapped in a pair of strong arms. Kisses on her shoulder and a rumble in her ear. "Good morning. Smarts. Care for breakfast in bed."


	35. Haunted Sonata

Written for Ship It Challenge in The Melting Pot

Day 18 – A Het Ship

* * *

Pairing: Remus/Tonks

xxDustnight prompt: Exquisite, Touch, Pounding, "And in all honesty, I just never thought that I would feel this way for you."

Picture prompt from Tumblr - the piano in the Shrieking Shack

Music: Moonlight Sonata by Ludwig von Beethoven (performed by Barbara Nissman), Moonlight by Grace VanderWaal

* * *

Scarred fingers touch ivory keys

Searching for a lost melody

Wishing for more time

Wanting her near

Changing strands touch cold wind

Listening for a lost soul

Wishing for more strength

Wanting him home

Exquisite agony beats torn hearts

Fighting for a quiet night

Watching the moon rise

Waiting for his change

Furious fist beats torn skin

Hunting for a quiet space

Watching the eyes change

Waiting for her return

Scarred fingers pound ivory keys

Fighting for broken dreams

Holding back deep howls

"And in all honesty…"

Changing strands pound cold stone

Hunting for broken answers

Holding back deep fears

"And in all this time …"

Exquisite tears roll from dark eyes

Searching for new life

Waiting for forgiveness

"I just never thought that …"

Furious screams escape from silent lips

Listening for new songs

Waiting for acceptance

"I have always been …"

Scarred hands touch ivory skin

Asking for second chances

Watching for now

"I would feel this way about you."

Changing strands touch cold skin

Asking for last glances

Watching for forever

"Waiting right here for you."


	36. Waking Moments - April Roll-A-Drabble

Written for Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble April 2018

Pairing: Hermione/Loki

Trope: Huddling for warmth

* * *

Summary: She was supposed to wake up in her nice warm bed. She woke up in a cave with in a Frost Giant instead. What else could go wrong?

* * *

It's funny how the way you look at the world changes when you are cold. Not just cold, but freezing. Hermione did not remember going to sleep in this hell hole. She was supposed to be waking up in her warm bed and enjoying a nice quiet Saturday at home. Instead, she was in a dark, damp cave with nothing but her nightclothes and a smile to keep warm. She should really find a light source so she could start trying to find a way out.

"Don't even bother," a low growl rolled through the dark. "I looked while you were sleeping. This cave is not where I fell asleep and it is not where I wanted to wake up."

"Who are you?" Hermione gasped as she tried to find the source of the growl. "Where are you? I can't see a thing and I don't want to turn an ankle trying to get to you."

"Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, at your service," the voice drifted through the dark. "And who might you be?"

"Hermione Granger, witch, war hero according to some, and investigator for the MLE," she replied. "I am getting cold and I really feel strange talking to a voice drifting in the dark."

"I can't see much but I can tell you're on my left," Loki's voice reached out to her. "Feel behind you to find the wall. Then follow the wall to your right."

"Are you against the wall?" Hermione asked, her voice beginning to shake. "I'm not sure how how far I am from you."

"Just keep following the wall," he kept talking. "You sound like you are getting cold."

"Keep talking to me, please," her voice float towards him. "I am not a big fan of the dark, cold or the unknown."

"Well, then, this is not the place for you," Loki's chuckle echoed through the chamber. "I can't promise how much warmer you will be when you get to me. I'm a Frost Giant in my other life."

"Frost Giant? I have heard and dealt with all kinds of magical creatures, but I have never heard of a Frost Giant," Hermione's teeth began to chatter as she slowly crept along the wall. "Hagrid is a half Giant and his brother is a full giant but I don't think he has ever talked about relatives that were Frost Giants."

"My charming witch, I am not from your world," Loki was beginning to worry about her. "I can feel you getting closer. Come to me so I can help you get warm."

"If you are the God of Mischief and Lies, why should I trust you?" her voice was barely a whipper now. "I'm so cold and tired. I just want to rest."

"You can rest when you get to me, my lady," he could feel the heat of her coming closer. "Don't stop. You are almost here and I have a cloak we can share."

"Just a few more steps," Loki was starting to panic. If she was as human as she felt, she could not survive this cold much longer. "Just follow the wall and my voice. Reach for my hand. It's against the wall waiting for you."

"I don't understand, I am supposed to be in my warm bed not in a dark cave," Hermione continued to whisper as she moved towards Loki's voice. "Who would do this? What is that? Is that your hand?"

"What are you touching, Hermione?" Loki's voice float to her in a fog. "Is it cold or warm? Is it a finger or a claw?"

"It feels like a hand, but it is too big to be a human hand. Is that you, Loki?" her voice drifted away.

"You are not allowed to vanish, dear," Loki pulled Hermione on to his lap and wrapped his cloak around them both. "The Collector promised me. I can keep you warm."


	37. Frozen Realities - May Roll-A-Drabble

_Written for Hermione's Haven's May Roll-A-Drabble_

Pairing: Hermione/George

Tropes: Huddling for Warmth/Fake Dating

* * *

"I need your help, George."

He never thought a simple request would land him here. In a freezer. Without a wand and turning blue.

Hermione had asked for his help. She needed a date for her cousin's wedding and his little brother was not being helpful. Ron had decided to go on a six month retreat after breaking up with Hermione. That left her to deal with the aftermath. That little sentence had talked him into taking her on a few "dates" just to get to know each other better and to get the press off her back.

But how did that explain how he had ended up here? He was trying to wrap his jacket around himself and Hermione to keep them from freezing to death. "I'm sorry," whispered from her chattering lips as she tried to stay warm.

"Hang on, love." George kissed her forehead as they both shivered. "Someone has to be coming along soon."

George closed his eyes to think. There had to be a way to get them out of here other than yelling until he had no breath left. He should be able to plan his way out of this.

" _I need you help, George," Hermione's text flashed up on his mobile._

 _They had been talking more since his little brother had lost his mind and broken things off with her. Ron had broken her heart and she needed someone to talk to. So, he let her talk and he listened._

" _George, come to dinner with me," Hermione asked him a month ago. "Pretend to be my date, not just my friend."_

" _Why?" George asked. "You are like my little sister, why a date?"_

" _Because Rita Skeeter is..." Hermione began to shake._

" _An evil witch who needs to be squashed," George finished her sentence and looked down at the paper Hermione was holding. "What can I do to help ruin her day and reputation?'_

" _Go on some dates with me," Hermione laid out her plan of distraction. "Pretend like we are more than friends and give Rita nothing to write about. Her speculation about my life and activities is driving me insane."_

" _Okay, Mione," George grinned. "Dinner and dancing and …"_

" _And my cousin's wedding next month," Hermione grinned. "You will need a new suit for that. Muggles are funny that way."_

Well, that memory explained how he ended up at the wedding, but it still did not explain how he ended up in the freezer. Or how they were going to get out of it.

"I'm cold." George felt Hermione shiver against him as he pulled her closer. "Should have never listened to Cindy. There is no extra ice cream in here."

"Mione, you dragged me back here for ice cream?" George chuckled as he pulled Hermione closer. "I think I could forgive your need for chocolate ice cream if you had your wand."

"Not my fault she closed the door on us," Hermione muttered, hugging tighter to him. "She's just jealous that I have a cute guy to cuddle with."

"Cute, am I?" George nuzzled her curly hair and tried to keep his hands warm. "But, I need a clever witch to help me out right now."

"I'm too cold to think." She buried her hands in the back pockets of George's pants. "I'll try thinking when I warm up."

"Love, I need you to think," George nudged her cheek with his shoulder. "We can get warm when we get out of here. Do you have your bag?"

"Why do you need my bag?" Hermione asked as she continued to shiver. "There's nothing in there but tissue and lipstick…"

"And our wands," George finished her sentence. "I slipped them in there before we left your flat. Do you have your bag?"

Hermione weakly lifted her arm. "I never go without it. Do you think I will be warmer if you kiss me?"

"You, my naughty witch, will be warm when I get us out of here," George tugged at the strings around her wrist. "Kisses can wait until we are warm."

"I like your kisses," Hermione giggled. "But not the fake ones, the real ones. Like last night.."

"Mione, I really need to get us out of here," George mumbled as he dug in her bag for his wand. "What do you keep in here?"

"Everything, just in case." Hermione began to burrow back into George's chest. "Too bad I forgot to put the blanket back."

"But I have found a wand," George sighed as he pulled his wand from her bag. "Now if I can just remember the spell."

George mumbled every unlocking spell he could think of. Finally, the heavy door popped open. "Time to get warm, love." He whispered into her hair.

"But I like it here," Hermione grumbled as George tried to get them to their feet.

"I promise we can huddle again soon," George bribed as he moved them towards the door. "I will even give you real kisses if we can stop fake dating …"


	38. Chance Meeting - May Roll-A-Drabble MMF

Pairing: Sam Wilson/Pansy Parkinson

Troupe: Mistaken Identity

Summary: A case of mistaken identity gives two complete strangers something to look forward to.

"Blaise! Blaise Zabini! Wait for me!"

Sam turned to see who was yelling at him. He was the only person in the path of the dark headed woman heading straight for him. He stopped and lifted the sunglasses from his eyes.

"Can I help you? I don't know who Blaise is, but I can try to help you find him." Sam reached out to steady her as she stopped in her tracks.

"You're not Blaise," she sputtered. "I am so sorry. You looked just like him from behind. I am so embarrassed."

"Don't worry about it," Sam looked closely at the young lady who had stopped him. "Hi! Sam Wilson, at your service. What can I help you with?"

"Hi! Pansy Parkinson, hopelessly lost and embarrassed," she dropped the bags she was carrying and covered her face. "I'm in town for a couple of weeks and an old friend was supposed to meet me for tea. But, I can't remember how to get there."

"Sounds like you need a tour guide for the day," Sam grinned and picked up a couple of her bags. "What is the name of the place you were supposed to meet?"

"Lady Camilia's Tea Room, I think," Pansy tried to gather the rest of her bags. "If you can just point me in the right direction, I think I can find it. I don't want to keep you from your tasks."

"I'm not in a hurry to get anywhere." he smiled as Pansy juggled her bags. "I am supposed to meet some friends at the Peacock Cafe for a late lunch. We are both headed in the same direction."

"Thank you," Pansy watched the muscles in Sam's shoulders flex as he settled her bags there. "I am usually good with directions. This city turns me around every time I visit."

"It takes a while to get used to it." Sam held out his elbow for her to grab. "Care to join me? It is a beautiful day for a walk with a beautiful lady."

Pansy laid her hand in the crook of Sam's elbow. "That sounds marvelous. So, Sam Wilson, what do you do when you're not serving as a tour guide."

"I fly a little," Sam looked up at the sky as they began to walk down the sidewalk. "A good day always involves a trip through the clouds. What do you do, Ms. Parkinson, when you are not getting lost on the streets of DC?"

"I find pretty things for the ladies of London," Pansy looked at Sam through her lashes. "A bobble here, a trinket there. Little things make all the difference."

"Sounds like you live an interesting life," Sam smiled down at her as they continued to walk. "I would love to get to know you better. Do you have plans for later?"

"I will check my diary," Pansy blushed at Sam's words. "I would love to get to know you better. What's it like in the clouds?"

"Peaceful, most of the time," Sam sighed as he stopped and turned towards her. "We're here. Lady Camilla's Tea Room."

"Thank you for the escort," Pansy reached for the bags Sam had been carrying. "How can I get in touch with you?"

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small card. "I'll be a phone call away. I know I great little place for dinner if you are free."

"Falcon?" Pansy raised an eyebrow as she read his card. "This is a story I think I want to hear. Don't let your mobile run low. You never know when I may need to call you for another tour."

"I look forward to it." Sam lifted Pansy's hand and kissed her fingers. "I think your friends are waiting." 

"All too soon," Pansy touched Sam's cheek. "Until next time."

Sam watched Pansy walk through the doors of Lady Camilla's. He had thought about taking his suit out for a flight this afternoon. But, now, he had other plans.


	39. Father's Day

Harry celebrates his first Father's day with a conversation with his father.

* * *

Harry looked down at the bassinet. His son was sound asleep and the house was quiet. He couldn't help but think about his own father. How often had he done the same thing? Had his father watched him sleep and prayed to keep him safe?

Fatherhood was a strange new experience for Harry. He felt out of place all the time. His father-in-law had offered advice and support, but there were time like this that it felt like something was missing. Well, maybe not something, but someone.

Harry had stories of his father and his friends to pass on to his son. He had a few pictures of his parents and he had memories that Sirius and Remus had shared with him. He wanted his own memories. He wanted his son to have memories.

"Hey, Dad," Harry whispered as he brushed curls off his son's head. "I miss you. I know you did everything you could to keep us safe. I want you to meet your grandson."

Harry looked up at the picture Ginny had insisted he hang on the wall above the bassinet. It was a picture of his father, Sirius and Remus, laughing. She told him that those three men had done their best to watch over him when they were alive and she wanted them watching over her children from where ever they were now.

"We named him for you and Sirius," Harry reached over and touched to corner of the frame. "Molly says that we have given him a lot to live up to. I hope you don't mind."

"Hey, Prongs! Our boy is calling you," The ghost of Sirius Black slipped into the nursery to stand beside the bassinet.

"Slow down, Padfoot. He'll talk for a few more minutes," James Potter's ghost settled behind Harry and looked down at his grandson.

"He is a fine looking boy, Prongs. But not as handsome as Teddy." Remus Lupin continued to eat a ghostly chocolate bar as he phased through the wall between the nursery and his son's room.

"You might be a little biased, Moony. My grandson is perfect." James turned back to the bassinet to touch a curl on the baby's head.

"He's getting big now. Ginny says he'll start walking soon," Harry look up at the picture of his father and his friends. "I hope I'm doing a good job of this. I wish you were here."

James place his hand on Harry's left shoulder and whispered in his ear. "You're doing just fine, son. I love you."

Harry settled his left hand on his shoulder. "I love you, Dad. Happy Father's Day."

Harry tucked the blanket around his sleeping son and turned toward the door. "Happy Father's Day, Sirius. I miss you, too."

Reaching for the handle, Harry sniffed the air. He thought he had caught a whiff of chocolate. "Happy Father's Day to you, Remus. Teddy and I both miss you."

Harry gently shut the door and headed for his own bed. Three ghosts quietly touched the head of the little boy in the bassinet. "Happy Father's Day, Harry," drifted through the night as the ghosts faded away.

* * *

Father's Day has been a day of reflection for me in the seven years since I lost my own father. My children are fortunate to have a father and a stepfather that love them unconditionally. Even when they are no longer with us, a father's love is never far away ...


	40. Traitor's Blood - June Roll-A-Drabble HH

Written for June's Roll-A-Drabble in Hermione's Haven

Pairing: Gideon Prewett/Hermione

Trope: Dark Hermione

* * *

Summary: Voldemort has won and Hermione now serves him. Her Master is looking for a way to break the Resistance lead by the children of the Order. Hermione is tasked with removing the Prewett's from her time. Will she succeed?

Trigger warning: Character DEATH

* * *

"What do you wish of me, My Lord?"

"Find them and destroy them."

"Who, My Lord?"

"The brothers. They are too strong now."

"Where shall I destroy them. My Lord?"

"Before they become legends, my child. You have two days."

"Yes, My Lord."

In a flash, Hermione felt herself pulled through space and time. Only her master could send her where she was needed. Lord Voldemort never sent her where she was not needed.

 _xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Hermione opened her eyes. The rafters of the room she was in seemed familiar. They looked like the rafters of Grimmauld Place. Why would her master send her there? It had been destroyed when he had found the tatters of the Order there after Hogwarts fell. She had faced her choice here. Join her master and live or join her friends and die. She had chosen life. Now she dealt in death. Her master demanded it.

Voices carried up the stairwell. "This is not going to work, Fabian," a deep voice hissed. "There is no way we can get them out without being caught."

"We have to, Gideon," the other voice rumbled. "They have a little one waiting on them. Not their fault they were caught in this."

"It doesn't feel right," the first voice replied. "Something doesn't feel right."

"It is the only chance we will have," rumbled again. "It is the only chance they have."

"I still don't like it, Fabian," the sound of the first voice faded as the speakers moved away from the stairwell. "

Hermione waited for the voices to fade before she moved. Her master had put her in the right time, but why had he put her in this place? She needed to gather more information before she moved out of this attic. Reaching in her cloak, Hermione pulled out her wand and a small mirror. She could not wander around this place looking like herself. Even if it was twenty years ago, she did not want rumors of a curly headed witch on the Order before she was born.

 _xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Hermione looked around the room. Many of the members of the Order were here. If she could take them out in this time, then their children would not exist in her time. She had managed to knock out and hide a witch waiting to enter Grimmauld Place after she apparated from the attic. She used polyjuice potion to take the witch's place at tonight's meeting. She needed to find a way to get the Prewett brothers away from the rest of the Order. It was the only way she was going to complete the mission her master had given her. "What about the Longbottoms?" she asked the group. "What are we going to do to find them?"

"We have some information," Gideon said, as he looked around the room. "If they are with where we have been told, it will be difficult and dangerous. We cannot ask others to come with us without informing them of the danger."

"Who has them?" Hermione asked. "What is so dangerous about getting them?"

"The Lestrange's have them," Fabian answered her questions. "Bellatrix is rumored to be a master of torture, especially the Cruciatus curse. They are being kept at Malfoy Manor"

"So, how do we get them out?" Hermione asked, trying to find a way to join them. "How many people will need to go?"

"We'll sneak in a small team." Gideon looked around the room, assessing the members in attendance. "No more than one or two, in addition to Fabian and myself. Work quickly and quietly, and apparate them here as soon as we are far enough away."

"I'll go," Hermione volunteered. "I grew up near the Manor. I may be able to help."

"Black cloak, hair contained, speak to no one," Gideon instructed Hermione as he watched the others leave the room. "Be here by 5 pm. We leave as soon as it is dark."

 _xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Hermione apparated back to the attic to prepare. She looked over at the witch she had impersonated. The full body bind spell was still holding. She would take care of this problem after she completed her Master's work. A well timed _Obliviate_ and a splinching "accident "after the rescue mission turned into a disaster would explain any questions, if the poor witch happened to survive.

Hermione reached into her cloak and pulled out the special parchment all servants of the Master carried. "Beware. They come for the pair at dusk." was all she wrote. With a wave of her wand, the parchment disappeared. Those who were guarding the Longbottoms now had time to prepare. She would rest and eat. Then she would prepare herself for her task.

 _xoxoxoxoxoxo_

"Mia, why are you doing this?" Gideon's hissed as he walked into the parlor. "I thought we agreed you would stay away from this."

Hermione schooled her features before she turned around. She needed to act just like the witch she was impersonating, Gideon's fiancé. "I want to help. I'm tired of sitting and waiting."

"You are walking into danger," Gideon pleaded with her. "I have just found you in this mess. I can't lose you."

Hermione was relying on the memories she had stolen from the witch imprisoned in the attic. "Love, I am the best you have at picking locks and locating those hidden by magic." She cupped his cheek in her hand and gently kissed his lips. "I have done this before and I will do this again. Trust me."

Gideon rested his forehead against hers. "I know you can," he whispered. "I'm unsettled tonight. Something doesn't feel quite right."

"Everything will be as it is meant to be, love," she whispered in return. "Where is your brother?"

"Fabian is meeting us outside the Manor." Gideon swallowed hard and grabbed her hand. "Let's get this over with."

"As you wish, my love." Hermione smiled.

 _xoxoxoxoxoxo_

Hermione waited behind Fabian and Gideon. They had managed to get into Malfoy Manor and reach the basement without being seen. She knew her master had other waiting for them in the room where the Longbottom's were supposed to be found.

"They are in there," she whispered as she pointed to the locked chamber. "Let me open the door. Then, you can get what we came for."

"Quickly, Mia," Fabian hissed. "It is too quiet. We apparate as soon as one of us gets a hand on Frank or Alice."

"She knows what to do, brother," Gideon hissed in return. "Apparate as soon as you step back from the door. Your part in this is done."

Hermione laid her hand on the door and whispered. "It is done." She stepped back from the door and let the brothers enter the room.

 _Avada Kedavra_

"


	41. Meeting in Wonderland - June RaD MMF

Meeting in Wonderland

Pairing: Luna/Tony

Trope: Mistaken Identity

* * *

Summary: Tony is looking for a purpose. Luna is searching for magic. What will they find in Central Park?

* * *

The lights of the city sparkled outside the window as Tony swirled whiskey around the ice in his glass. The words of his last fight with Pepper swirled through his head, just like the whiskey in the glass.

" _What harm can it cause …"_

" _Tony, I cannot do this again…"_

" _I feel safer with it, don't you …"_

" _You don't need it; it only brings trouble…"_

Tony rubbed the glowing emblem on his chest. He never thought his suit would end his relationship. But, Pepper did not want him wearing it everywhere. She felt like it drew trouble instead of keeping it away. She had asked him to choose between the suit and her. Foolishly, he had chosen the suit. He had not heard from her since that night two months ago.

He needed some air. As large as his penthouse was, it felt like the walls we closing in on him. He needed to get out. He needed to walk and think. Maybe a walk in Central Park would help settle this feeling.

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

The lights sparkled off the water as Luna wandered around the reservoir. She was searching for something to fill the emptiness that had settled in her chest with her father's passing. Hermione had sent her to New York to work with MACUSA to find and catalog magical creatures found in Central Park and other wild areas of the United States.

" _You need to get out of the office …"_

" _I'm fine. I just need to work …"_

" _You need to get out of London …"_

" _I'm fine. I just need to keep busy …"_

Luna was beginning to think that Hermione had sent her to MACUSA to get her out of the Ministry and her memories of her father's last days. She rubbed the medallion on the chain around her neck. Hermione may have removed her from the center of her grief, but she had not taken her out of the cycle.

She needed a distraction. The flash of floating lights called her to a statue not too far from where she was walking. Magic always left a trail of sparkles for her to see, so she decided to follow it. Maybe there were nargles to be found in Central Park.

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Tony watched the toy boats float on the water. They had been decked out with running lights and lights up their masts so that they could be seen on the water. His head was still spinning with conversations he had meant to have with Pepper. Regret and self-loathing were not feelings commonly associated with Tony Stark, and he was not comfortable living through them right now. He needed to go back to his apartment and try to call Pepper. He still needed to figure out how he was going to win her back, or even if he wanted to try. Looking around the park, Tony decided the best path to take home was the one that went by the Alice in Wonderland statue.

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxox_

Luna looked at the statue in front of her. It was a scene from Alice in Wonderland. Muggles thought that it was just a story a man told to a little girl. They didn't know the real story behind the tale. Her mother told her, when she was a little girl, that the Mad Hatter and the March Hare were really a pair of wizards who enjoyed causing havoc in the Muggle world. Luna smiled as she sat on one of the mushrooms that was part of the statue. There were no nargles here, but there were plenty of children in the field chasing and catching fireflies. The fireflies were what had led her to the statue, and the children's laughter is what had kept her there. There was something magical about this place. She needed to head back to her hotel and get some sleep. She had research to do in the morning.

"Pepper, Pepper. Don't make me chase you," Tony yelled to get the attention of the blonde who was walking away from the Alice in Wonderland statue. "Wait for me, Pepper. I need to talk to you."

Luna turned towards the stranger who had been yelling at someone else. "I'm not Pepper. My name is Luna Lovegood. Are you chasing a ghost?"

"I am so sorry." Tony bent over, sucking in deep breaths. "I apologize. I thought you were someone else."

"That's okay," Luna answered, as she turned towards the statue. "Many people have mistaken me for someone else. I think it is the nargles playing tricks on them."

"Let me try again," Tony spoke, extending his hand towards her. "Hi, Tony Stark, businessman, inventor, Iron Man. What's a nargle?"

"That sounds nice." Luna grabbed his hand and turned it over to inspect the lines and scars she found there. "Hi, Luna Lovegood, creature investigator, reader of strange things, witch. Nargles are mischievous creatures that like to take what does not belong to them and cause confusion."

"It seems that you are very hard on your hands, Mr. Stark." Luna traced several scars on Tony's hands. "If you are an inventor, you might want to take better care of them."

"Invention takes risks sometimes, Ms. Lovegood." Tony watched her turn his hands over in her's. "Risks can cause injuries. Your hands have scars of their own."

"So what are you doing wandering Central Park this late at night?" Tony asked. "Not many people visit this statue at night."

"I was watching the boats on the water," Luna answered. "I followed the twinkling lights to the statue, so here I am. What led you here?"

"Restless thoughts and twinkling lights." Tony shrugged. "You reminded me of someone I had been missing. I guess I wanted to see her when I caught sight of you."

"That is the way it always is." Luna turned away from him. "I should be getting back. Care to walk me there?"

"Only if you join me for coffee." Tony held out his elbow for her. "I know this great place. Good coffee and nargle free."

"Lead the way." Luna tucked her hand in the crook of Tony's elbow. "We'll see about the nargles."


End file.
